


Stuck

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Laundromats, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung (NCT) is A Whipped Fool, Park Jisung (NCT) is a Dumbass, Zhong Chenle is a Cutie, failures to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Jisung was not expecting his first real conversation with The Zhong Chenle to happen with his hand stuck between two washing machines in the dorm laundromat.Embarrassing, right?Who would've expected it turns into a friendship, and maybe, Jisung hopes, something more?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 29
Kudos: 149





	1. 1

Jisung was not expecting his first real conversation with The Zhong Chenle to happen with his hand stuck between two washing machines in the dorm laundromat. 

Zhong Chenle is Jisung’s cute classmate from his music theory class. He lives two doors down on the same floor. In Music Theory II, he sits across the room, uses a bright blue pen with a puffball on the end of it, and looks super cute all the time, even when he doesn’t try. Jisung’s been wanting to befriend him all year. Except friends are hard and Jisung is awkward.

“Are you stuck?” Chenle asks as he walks in, holding a bright blue hamper and wearing a matching blue hoodie. If Jisung were to take a guess, he’d probably be able to figure out what his favorite color is. 

“Uhh, no?” Jisung responds. This is so embarrassing. There is no way his first impression on Zhong Chenle is going to be him stuck with his hand between two washing machines because he was trying to grab a nickel. Yes, he is that broke, and yes, it’s the same nickel he needs to start his washing machine. The one that’s trapping his arm from the right side. 

“Are you sure?” Chenle asks, cocking an eyebrow. A small smile graces his features. 

“Yep, yep, I’m definitely not stuck,” Jisung tries to say as convincingly as possible, even though he is positive there is no way Chenle is buying it. He’s trying to save what little dignity he still has as he waits for Donghyuck to text him the fuck back and save his ass. 

“Well then, Park Jisung, why are you hanging out with your arm between two washing machines?” 

Fuck. 

“Uhh,” does he admit it? “I lost a sock.” Nope, apparently he does not. 

“I see,” Chenle says, plopping his hamper on the bench diagonal to where Jisung is currently stuck. 

Chenle definitely knows he’s bluffing. But he doesn’t say anything more, simply finishes up his laundry as per usual. He’s probably just ignoring Jisung who has no choice but to stare at him with the position he’s stuck in. Not that Jisung’s complaining, Chenle’s cute, Jisung is comfortable enough with his emotions to be able to admit that. Besides, it’s not like they’re close friends, so a little crush holds no risk. 

Chenle picks up his now-empty hamper. “So, Park, I’ll see you in Music Theory?” Chenle asks. 

“Uhh yeah, yeah,” Jisung stammers out. Fuck, he needs help getting out of here. It’s been 15 minutes since he first called Donghyuck—the only one with a key to his dorm building, since he always steals Jisung’s ramen—and he’s not sure if the latter was planning to come save him in the next hour. 

It takes until Chenle reaches the door for Jisung to swallow his pride and idiocy. 

“Wait!” He cries out. Chenle turns back to look at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Jisung’s would facepalm if he wasn’t worried about embarrassing himself further. 

“I lied, I’m an idiot and I am stuck, please help,” he says pathetically. Chenle smirks, but not cruelly. 

“Sure thing, Park.” 

* * *

“So, Park, what’s the real reason you’re stuck here?” Chenle drops his empty basket on the bench next to Jisung’s. He blows a puff of air at the tuft of hair that’s fallen in front of his eyes. 

Jisung lets out a sigh. This is so embarrassing.

“I dropped a nickel,” Jisung says plainly, craning his neck to look Chenle in the eye. 

The boy has an amused expression on his face, finding humor in Jisung’s idiocy. At least he isn’t poking fun at him, like Jisung knows Donghyuck would.

“Just a nickel?” Chenle pushes. Did he read Jisung’s mind? 

Jisung sighs, again. “The nickel I need for the machine. I dropped it somehow and don’t have a second one.” He pauses, before realizing how broke he sounds. “On me, I do have a second nickel. I'm not that broke.” Nice save. 

“Sure thing, Park,” Chenle says, a bit of a twinkle in his eye. “Assuming you never found your original, and don’t have a second  _ on you _ , I can lend you a nickel.” 

Godsend. 

“Thank you, Zhong,” Jisung says, but it feels weird. “Can I just call you Chenle?” He blurts. 

Chenle shrugs. “Sure, I don’t care.” Jisung nods. That’s chill, he’s on kind of first-name basis with the cute boy in his music theory class. Chill. 

Chenle walks around in front of him, giving him a cute smile as they make eye contact briefly. Jisung ignores the blush that graces his cheeks. 

“So, do you have any plan for getting out?” Chenle asks, resting his hands on his hips. 

“Um.” Jisung looks at the two machines around him. “Not really. I tried just pulling but, I dunno, I think I’m really stuck.” 

Chenle raises an eyebrow. “How about this, I’ll try to pull one of the machines away from your arm and you pull your arm and push the other machine at the same time,” he suggests. 

Cute AND smart. 

“Yeah, yeah that should work,” Jisung says. He’s so awkward. 

Chenle nods again (Jisung guesses, he’s turned away again), and goes behind Jisung to hold the top side of the machine behind him. Jisung braces his left hand on the machine in front of him. 

“Ready?” Chenle asks. 

“Yep,” Jisung replies. God, he is so ready to be unstuck from these wretched machines. He is never doing laundry again (that’s a lie). 

At Jisung’s response, he can feel the right washing machine put less pressure on his arm. He pushes as much as he can with his left hand. 

Just as he’s pushed as much as he can, he puts all his strength into his arm and pulls with his right shoulder and manages to successfully dislodge his arm, stumbling back from the machines. He’d braced himself for a much harder fight. Chenle must be cute, and smart, AND strong. Wow, Jisung is screwed. 

He hears a clang as Chenle lets the washing machine go, hitting the other from the momentum. Jisung jumps around, bringing his now free arms up in celebration. 

“Thanks, Chenle!” He says, excitedly. Feeling is finally returning to his arm. 

Chenle gives him a soft smile back. “No prob, Park.” He says, handing Jisung a nickel. Jisung takes it, smiling.

"Thanks." 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tunes back into the professor just to hear the dreaded words “group project,” followed by the even worse words “assigned partners.” Although, it’s not like Jisung has friends in this class anyway. 
> 
> He looks up on the board to see the assigned partners, squinting until he finds his name. Next to none other than Zhong Chenle’s. 
> 
> He whips his head around to find said boy staring directly at him. Chenle cracks a grin and gives Jisung a wink, causing Jisung to blush furiously and go back to staring at the board. 
> 
> This is gonna be fun. 

_Will this professor please shut up already?_

Jisung is about to lose it in his music theory class. 0.02 seconds away. He peers across the lecture hall. Looking for his new … friend? Acquaintance? His Crush. 

Chenle’s gaze is directed right behind the professor, eyes seemingly glazed over. If Jisung were to guess, he’d say Chenle’s sleeping with his eyes open. Chenle’s head dips slightly forward and the hand holding his pen wavers where he rests his cheek on it before he shoots up straight again. 

He’s cute. But Jisung didn’t say that. 

Jisung had known of Chenle before the Washing Machine Incident of 2020, but he had never talked to the other boy. He knew who he was, of course—the smiley boy in his music theory lecture and in the same dorm as him. If Jisung was better at approaching people, maybe they would’ve met sooner, but alas. He doesn’t know much aside from that. He knows Chenle’s friend Renjun pretty well, though. Jisung shares a handful of lectures with Renjun, who’s majoring in classical dance. 

Chenle catches his eye from across the room, and gives Jisung a small smile, whose face has just turned the color of the cherry notebook in front of him at being caught. Way to go, Jisung. 

He tunes back into the professor just to hear the dreaded words “group project,” followed by the even worse words “assigned partners.” Although, it’s not like Jisung has friends in this class anyway. 

He looks up on the board to see the assigned partners, squinting until he finds his name. Next to none other than Zhong Chenle’s. 

He whips his head around to find said boy staring directly at him. Chenle cracks a grin and gives Jisung a wink, causing Jisung to blush furiously and go back to staring at the board. 

This is gonna be fun. 

* * *

“Park! Can you believe we’re _stuck_ together again?” is the first thing Jisung

hears upon class being dismissed. He can’t help but facepalm. Really, _stuck_. 

“Hi, Chenle. Why do you insist on calling me Park?” Jisung wonders. 

Chenle shrugs. “Cuz I want to, it just feels right,” he says. “Anyways, Park, let’s exchange numbers?” He suggests, taking his phone out of his pocket. Right, the project. Jisung had momentarily forgotten about that.

“Soo, when should we meet?” Chenle asks, typing Jisung’s number into his phone. 

“I’m free on Thursdays, and Fridays in the evening,” Jisung says. He’s so stiff. He scolds himself internally. He can hear Donghyuck laughing at him. 

But if Chenle notices he doesn’t care. “Great! We can meet on Thursday to start discussing, and if you have any ideas until then feel free to call or something.” Chenle hands Jisung back his phone. 

Jisung nods. “Cool.” 

He wants to hit himself for being so awkward. 

But Chenle simply gives him a soft smile and nods as well.

“Cool.” 

* * *

It takes about 40 minutes for Jisung to finally muster the courage to send Chenle a text. 

He’s over at Donghyuck’s dorm. He walked right in on Donghyuck making out with his boyfriend. Disgusting. That’s probably why Donghyuck couldn’t save him from the washing machine. 

Flustered, Mark left shortly after Jisung interrupted them, leaving Jisung with a moderately annoyed Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck lets out a sigh. “What do you want, kid?” 

Jisung doesn’t know where to start. _Thanks for leaving me stuck in a washing machine? I got saved by some cute boy and left a dumb first impression and now he’s probably dreading the fact that he’s stuck with me for a group project?_ Nono; Jisung tries to shake away the negative thoughts. 

“You literally left me stuck in a washing machine.” 

Donghyuck looks surprised. 

“Yesterday? Remember? I called you and you were like, ‘Oh sure, Jisungie, I’ll come get you,’” Jisung raises the pitch of his voice to mimic his hyung, earning a glare. Jisung sticks his tongue out.

“Is that really all you came here for?” Donghyuck asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Ugh, as much as Jisung doesn’t want to talk about this, he’s gonna go crazy if he doesn’t tell someone. So, he walks over and plops on Donghyuck’s couch.

“There’s this boy,” Jisung starts. Donghyuck perks up, sitting straight and attentive from the chair on the other side of the room. 

Ever since Jisung came out to him last year, Donghyuck has been pestering and waiting for Jisung to give some news about his love life. Unfortunately for Donghyuck, nobody has piqued Jisung’s interest thus far. Jisung’s fine with it, he’s not ready for a relationship. But that just makes this all so much more confusing. 

Donghyuck’s looking at him expectantly, so he continues. 

“This boy in my music theory class, he’s really cute and he helped me out of the washing machines and now we’re partners and holy shit, hyung, what do I do?” 

“Wait, you're partners already? Damn, Jisungie, you’ve got game,” Donghyuck says proudly. Jisung feels his face flush red. 

“Nooooooooo, no, no, we’re partners for a project.” 

Donghyuck gives him an annoyed face, one that says ‘really, Jisung’ without him even needing to vocalize it. Boy, does Jisung hate that face. 

“So, you have a cute boy as your project partner and you don’t know what to do.” 

“Yes! I have no idea, I get so stiff and awkward around him and so flustered! He’s just so cute.” Jisung is getting distressed. Donghyuck comes to sit next to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder in a weirdly fatherly way. 

“If you think you’re gonna be awkward, you’re gonna be awkward. So you just gotta fake it,” Donghyuck says confidently. 

“Fake confidence will get you through until you have the real thing.”

Jisung thinks for a second. 

“Huh.” 

“You heard me, Jisungie, just pretend like you aren’t awkward!” 

Jisung paues. Fake confidence. 

“And if I overdo it? Wouldn’t that be, like, really bad?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Just don’t overdo it then.” 

Jisung gives him a deadpan look. He cannot be serious. 

“Just trust me, Jisungie, just this once.” 

Jisung sighs. He might have a good point, fake confidence could actually save his ass. 

“Well then, you actually didn’t give horrible advice for once, hyung,” Jisung says cheekily. 

Donghyuck smacks him on the shoulder. “Just shut up and be grateful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's chapter 2!! hope u all enjoyed :D  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle’s wearing a blue grey hoodie and dark jeans, and he has a sleek black backpack hanging off one shoulder. He’s dressed so casual but somehow he looks so cute. Jisung is amazed.   
> And ridiculously nervous.

Their first meeting is at three. Jisung nervously rocks on his heels outside the cafe they were supposed to meet at. Chenle was cute, and Jisung is awkward, if their second meeting was anything to go by. Chenle crosses the street with a pep in his step.

Chenle’s wearing a blue grey hoodie and dark jeans, and he has a sleek black backpack hanging off one shoulder. He’s dressed so casual but somehow he looks so cute. Jisung is amazed. 

And ridiculously nervous. 

Chenle spots him and gives a brilliant smile accompanied by a rather large wave. Jisung gives a shy wave back. Chenle’s personality is so bright. 

“Hi, Park!!” Chenle says as he finishes crossing the street, beaming, one hand tightly gripping the strap of his backpack. 

“Hi, Chenle. Should we go in?” he asks. God, he feels so stiff. 

Chenle nods rapidly, walking over and opening the door to let Jisung go in first. Jisung thanks him quietly.

They take a seat near the back window—Chenle picks it—and drop their bags before Chenle suggests that they go get their drinks. 

It’s painfully awkward standing in line. 

“I usually get a caramel frappuccino.” Chenle grips his money, leaning up to Jisung. 

What does Jisung say? He usually likes hot chocolate because he doesn’t drink coffee but that sounds really lame. Chenle’s right next to him. He stood on his tiptoes slightly so that he could talk to Jisung. He’s back on flat ground now, but still. He was close. 

Jisung supposes he also likes strawberry frappuccinos, so maybe instead of getting the hot chocolate that his little cousin gets he’ll get that. Yeah. And Chenle said he likes a frappuccino so it’s clearly socially acceptable. 

“I like strawberry frappuccinos,” Jisung says. Besides, getting a hot chocolate in early—still warm—September would be stupid anyway.

“Oooo, those are good,” Chenle replies, smiling up at Jisung. God, he is so cute. There is no way Jisung makes it through this meeting. 

Ordering goes smoothly, but when it comes time to pay, Jisung holds out his card only to realize Chenle has already paid for both of them. 

“Hey! You paid for me!” Jisung exclaims. Chenle just gives him a sly smile. 

“That I did. Got a problem with it, Park?” 

Holy fuck. Jisung’s cheeks flush red. 

“I, uh, yeah, you didn’t have to do that.” He pouts, letting his shoulders slump. 

“Oh, you are so cute!” Chenle squeals, smiling largely. “I did it because I wanted to, silly, we’re friends now.” Jisung can do nothing but stare, eyes blown. 

“Cmon, they’ve got our drinks ready,” Chenle says. Jisung was just standing there and. Saying nothing. Like the awkward idiot he is. 

Chenle takes hold of Jisung’s sleeve, pulling him over to the drink pickup. He hands Jisung his drink and grabs his own. Chenle takes a sip happily. 

“This drink never gets old,” Chenle says, a twinkle in his eye. “Come on, let’s sit.” Chenle begins to walk over to their table, Jisung following him like a lost puppy. 

They slide into their booth seats at the same time, sitting across from one another. Chenle sets his drink down with an “ah,” releasing the straw. He turns to his bag and pulls out his laptop, placing it on the table and turning it so both of them can view the screen. After logging in (Chenle’s password is literally a smiley face—not that Jisung was trying to look), Chenle pulls up the assignment sheet and crosses his arms, turning to face Jisung. 

There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“So, we have to write a song,” he starts, leaning forward. 

“Any ideas?” 

Fuck. Jisung’s got absolutely nothing. He shakes his head. 

“Shit … me too,” Chenle says, taking a long sip of his drink. 

Jisung just sits, stiff, hands laced. He has to say something; he does his best to ignore his rapidly beating heart. 

“Uh, well, I mean, we could start by brainstorming ideas?” He suggests timidly. 

Chenle gives him a pensive look. Fuck, Jisung said the wrong thing, didn’t he?

But then Chenle brightens. He pulls his laptop towards him, typing furiously, then sticks it back in the middle with a new blank doc.

“Good idea, now we just need to brainstorm some.” 

Jisung feels plain relief. He said the right thing, a good thing, thank God. 

Chenle writes the first word, typing  _ love  _ onto the document. 

If Jisung’s mind could keyboard smash, that’s exactly what it would have just done. 

“Love?” He blurts. 

Chenle just shrugs, smiling slightly. “There are loads of love songs, and love is pretty and fun to write about.” 

Jisung guesses he does have a point. Love is nice. Jisung’s never been in love, but it sure sounds nice. But not all love stays. 

“What about the opposite, heartbreak?” Jisung suggests. 

“Oo, good one, Park.” Chenle hurriedly types the word onto the screen. 

“I’ve got one, happiness!” Chenle says, smiling his beautiful smile once again. 

He types it onto the screen. 

“Well, with happiness goes sadness,” Jisung says, as Chenle adds that too. 

As it turns out, they work together rather well. Jisung is pleasantly surprised with how things are going. By the end of the meeting, not only does Jisung have a brand-new friend, but they’ve also brainstormed an entire page of ideas. 

Jisung’s favorite is probably ‘overcoming,’ and finding the strength in oneself to do so. Jisung was terrified to go to college, absolutely terrified. He was scared of leaving home and his mother. He cried 4 times in the first week. He’s very lucky to have gone to the same college as Donghyuck, because, frankly, he’s not sure what he would have done if he didn’t have some sort of safety net. But there’s more than that. 

He overcame his fears. He stuck it out, didn’t quit college, and now he’s doing pretty well, if he does say so himself. 

“So, I’ll see you in a couple days?” Chenle asks, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

Jisung nods excitedly, “I look forward to it.” He means it. 

Chenle gives him a dazzling smile, eyes crinkling cutely. “See you around, Park,” he 

says with a casual wave thrown over his shoulder. 

Jisung just lamely waves back. “Bye, Chenle, see you.” 

Jisung would call that a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so precious   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is thrilled to announce that he and Chenle are now formally, unquestionably, friends. 
> 
> In fact, they’re so clearly friends that Chenle moves to sit next to him in lecture. 

Jisung is thrilled to announce that he and Chenle are now formally, unquestionably, friends. 

In fact, they’re so clearly friends that Chenle moves to sit next to him in lecture. 

Jisung doesn’t expect it at all when he walks into his Monday morning lecture, yawning as per usual. He plops in his usual seat, takes out his notebook, and promptly drops his head onto the desk, all without noticing the boy sitting beside him. 

That is, until he’s sharply poked with the tip of a pen. 

Jisung can’t help but yelp, jumping up in his seat and turning to his right, rubbing his side. 

“Owww, hey, why’d you—” Jisung stops his whining when he realizes who exactly poked him with a pen. Feeling his cheeks begin to color, Jisung realizes the pen that which he was just poked just so happens to be the iconic, classic, show stopping incredible poof ball blue pen used by none other than Zhong Chenle. 

“Morning, silly,” Chenle says cheekily, poking him again in the arm. 

“Owww, Chenle, whyyy,” he whines. He’s still too tired to feel ashamed. Chenle simply giggles at him. 

“Sorry, you big baby. Want me to kiss it better?” 

Jisung smacks his head back down on the desk to hide the furious blush that now covers his face. Chenle just offered to. He. He offered. He suggested. Said. Kiss. Chenle kiss. Him. Oh God. Jisung is shutting down. He has no response. This is the end. 

Luckily, he’s interrupted by the professor waltzing onto the podium and beginning his daily droning. 

“Good morning, class,” he drawls.

“Good morning, professor,” the class choruses back. 

* * * 

Jisung falls asleep fifteen minutes later. Chenle can’t help but coo at the sleeping boy. His face rests on his arm, cheeks squished. 

Jisung is so cute. Chenle’s appalled by that fact. He didn’t know one boy could be so cute. Sure, he’d noticed Jisung was cute before, but right now he’s cuter than Chenle has ever seen. He just wants to pinch his cheeks! 

But that would be creepy, so instead Chenle just pokes him in the side again with his blue pen. 

Jisung jumps with a yelp, looking around rapidly until his sights land on Chenle. Jisung promptly pouts yet again. 

He’s really cute, and Chenle would be lying if he said it doesn’t freak him out that he finds him so endearing, especially not after last time. But he doesn’t want to kiss him yet, so everything’s good. 

At least he thinks that’s the case. Chenle’s always been pretty shitty at gauging his own feelings, usually not knowing anything at all until Renjun ge points out to him what he’s feeling. 

“Chenleee,” Jisung says, rubbing his eyes. 

“Why’d you wake me up?” He brushes his hair out of his face. Oh, he’s so cute! 

“Because we’re in class, silly. You need to pay attention.” 

Jisung groans, dropping his head back down on his books. 

“But I’m tired, and besides you can just tell me what I miss,” Jisung says, voice muffled by his books. 

Chenle swears Jisung was neither this chatty nor this bold any of the other times that Chenle has talked to him. Maybe the exhaustion is making him lose his filter. 

Jisung turns his face on his notebook to look up at Chenle. Any resolve he had dissolves. He seriously can’t say no to this boy. 

“Fine, you nap. I’ll pay attention,” Jisung gives a soft smile at Chenle’s words, cheering quietly. 

Chenle laughs, patting the back of his head before turning back to his papers and jotting down the notes he missed, ignoring the realization that that was instinctive. 

The rest of class goes smoothly, so long as Chenle ignores Jisung’s quiet snores. If he wasn’t so cute, Chenle’s sure he’d have been driven insane. But Jisung looks too cute sleeping for Chenle to be upset with him. 

Man, Chenle is in trouble. 

Class ends rather quickly. Chenle makes sure to take complete notes—unlike usual when he just scribbles enough to jog his memory. But Jisung needs his notes, so he makes sure they’re good enough. 

Chenle was a little bit unsure about Jisung at first. After all, the first time he met the boy he was stuck between two washing machines. But Jisung has proved to be smarter than that first incident, coming up with more than half of the ideas for the song. Chenle has come to the conclusion that Jisung just needs time to get comfortable around someone. At their second meeting, after finding out they were partners, it was painfully awkward. And even the first half of their time at the coffee shop, Jisung seemed incredibly stiff, so stiff that Chenle wouldn’t be surprised if the next day he was sore. 

Chenle thinks Jisung is more comfortable around him now. The fact that he’s comfortable sleeping next to him definitely helps, and Chenle thinks he got some of Jisung’s walls down at the coffee shop. By the end of it, Jisung was suggesting ideas quickly and casually. 

Chenle really hopes that Jisung feels comfortable around him. 

That being said, despite the fact that he’s sure poking him repeatedly with his pen won’t help his case, Chenle can’t help but poke him again once class ends and it’s time for them to go. He had already waited ‘til the rest of the room had filed out, wanting to give Jisung as much time to sleep as he could. 

Jisung groans right as the pen hits his side, not too harshly, just enough to wake him up. 

“Chenle, if I’m sore there tomorrow, it’s entirely your fault,” Jisung grumbles, lifting his head. He then looks around the classroom, turning back to Chenle, shocked, upon seeing there’s no one there. Soreness forgotten, Jisung hurriedly stands up, going to pack his bag. 

“I, uh, Chenle, why, where is everyone? I’m gonna be late for my next class, is the professor mad? Oh fuck are you gonna be late? I’m sorr—”

“Park, slow down,” Chenle says, standing as well. 

“I don’t have another class until later and neither do you. You gave me your schedule so we could meet, remember?” Chenle says calmly, hoping to not freak Jisung out. 

“Oh,” Jisung says. A blush builds on his cheeks. Cute!!

“Come on, we should do some more planning while we’re together, we can get brunch.” Jisung’s cheeks flush an even darker shade at that, his ears turning red as well. God, just when Chenle thought he couldn’t get any cuter. 

“O-okay yeah, okay,” Jisung stutters out. As much as Chenle wants Jisung to be comfortable, he will definitely miss Jisung’s cute stuttering. 

They make their way to the cafe, sitting in the same spot as usual. Chenle orders his frappuccino. Jisung orders a hot chocolate. 

“Hot chocolate? Cute.” Chenle comments when Jisung returns to his seat. Jisung’s cheeks turn pink. God, he is so cute! 

“Okay so, the actual song itself.” Chenle pulls his laptop out of his backpack. 

“Can you play any instruments?” Chenle asks. Jisung seems like a talented boy. 

Jisung nods, nervously fiddling with his fingers. “I play the drums,” he says, avoiding eye contact with Chenle. 

Chenle lights up. “That’s great! That means you can help come up with a beat!” Jisung IS talented, just like he thought. 

Oh, boy Chenle is gonna be texting Renjun about this later. 

Jisung seems flustered by Chenle’s outburst. But it’s cute. He’s cute. 

Chenle wants to punch his internal monologue. He gets it, Jisung’s cute, that’s fueling the crisis, now shut up. 

“I play the piano,” Chenle reveals, “and I sing.” 

Jisung nods. “You can do all the singing then,” he laughs nervously. “I’m no singer.” 

Chenle squints at him. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

Jisung’s eyes blow wide. 

“What?” He squawks, flailing with his arms. 

“But I just, huh?” Jisung seems genuinely confused. Chenle suppresses a laugh. 

“I bet you can sing.” 

Jisung’s face turns a deep maroon, the darkest blush he’s seen yet. 

“Noo, Chenle, no. I really can’t sing.” He seems almost desperate to change Chenle’s mind. But little does he know, Chenle’s a stubborn bitch, and he’s not budging. 

“We’ll see about that,” Chenle says defiantly. Jisung pouts and puffs his cheeks out. It makes Chenle want to squish his cheeks. 

Jisung sighs, accepting defeat. “Let’s just start brainstorming lyrics,” Jisung says. 

Chenle gives him a warm smile. “Yeah, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed more cute awkward chenji!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two am. It is two am and Jisung’s phone is ringing. You’d think he’d get used to Chenle’s sporadic calls because he got an idea. Jisung finds it cute, so he humors it. The strangest was definitely one at three pm, probably because they were 5 feet from each other in the coffee shop and Chenle just had yet to turn around. 
> 
> So, Jisung picks up. 

Two am. It is two am and Jisung’s phone is ringing. You’d think he’d get used to Chenle’s sporadic calls because he got an idea. Jisung finds it cute, so he humors it. The strangest was definitely one at three pm, probably because they were 5 feet from each other in the coffee shop and Chenle just had yet to turn around. 

So, Jisung picks up. 

“Chenle?”

“ _ Jisung, thank God you picked up,”  _ comes Chenle’s voice, crackling through the phone’s speaker. But something is off, he sounds panicked? 

_ “I think someone is following me I didn’t know who else to call Renjun hyung goes to bed really early and I know I’m near our dorm but I’m starting to get really scared and just—” _

“Wait, what? Chenle, stop talking so fast.” Jisung cuts him off. 

“ _ Jisungie, I think someone’s following me. Can you please come get me?”  _ Chenle says, still as fast. Jisung is frozen. 

“Someone’s following you?” Jisung exclaims. 

“ _ Yes I think so! Jisungie, please I’m by your dorm!” _

Only then do things begin to register. He jumps out of his desk chair. Rushing over to the door and shoving on a pair of sneakers, he grabs his dorm keys before leaving, letting the door bang closed behind him. 

“ _ Jisung, are you on the way? He’s getting closer _ .” Chenle’s breathing seems to have picked up as Jisung sprints down the steps to the floor of his building, jumping the last 3 steps. He bursts out the door. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest. He needs to find Chenle, now. 

He looks to his right. Nothing. He looks to his left. In front of the neighboring building he sees a figure speed-walking, and another figure walking faster behind them.

Jisung sprints, still holding his phone up to his ear. 

“I see you, Chenle, I’m on the way,” he pants, still running in his direction. 

Once Chenle sees him, he begins to run himself. Once he’s in range, Chenle jumps at Jisung. Jisung catches him, stumbling briefly before catching his balance. 

“Chenle!” he yelps. Chenle’s arms are tight around his waist, Chenle’s face buried in the crook of his shoulder. Jisung’s face burns. Zhong Chenle is hugging  _ him.  _ But there’s still the problem at hand. He looks up from Chenle to make eye contact with the dark shadow who has been following him. 

There stands a man in dark clothes, his face hidden by his hoodie and he stands tall.

“Back off,” Jisung says loudly. He doesn’t quite know where this sudden surge of courage has come from, but he’s relieved it did when it did. Normally, Jisung would never be able to talk to someone like that, much less a taller, scarier stranger. But somehow, the trembling boy in his arms makes it possible. He wraps his arms around Chenle’s back, holding him protectively.

Finally, after about a minute and a half of glaring at the stranger, he turns and walks away. 

“Is he gone?” Chenle asks, voice muffled by Jisung’s shirt. Jisung looks down at the boy in his arms. Chenle’s blond hair is soft and fluffy. Chenle’s shoulders are shaking by now, and if Jisung were to guess, he would think that he’s crying. Fuck, he’s crying. Jisung feels his heart break a little bit. 

“Yeah, yeah, he’s gone,” Jisung gulps, suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s holding Zhong Chenle. “I’ve got you, Chenle, you’re safe.” 

A sniffle.

“Thank you, Jisung,” Chenle pulls back, looking up at Jisung. Sure enough, there are tear tracks down his cheeks, and there’s still a healthy amount of fear in his eyes. Jisung never wants to see Chenle so scared again. Jisung can’t help but wonder what might’ve happened if he didn’t show up. Or what if he’d reacted a couple minutes later, or he didn’t pick up Chenle’s call? Or he didn’t jump the last few steps of the staircase. The guy seemed pretty scary, and pretty set on Chenle, considering he didn’t leave upon Jisung’s arrival. 

“Jisung?” Chenle asks, snapping him out of it. Jisung hadn’t realized he had started spiraling. He didn’t even realize how scared he was of losing the beautiful boy in front of him. 

Jisung, in another rare show of confidence, just pulls Chenle into another hug, wrapping his arms around his back and leaning his cheek against Chenle’s hair. It is soft. 

They stay like that for a bit, basking in each other’s warmth. Jisung feels the safest he’s felt in a while. Chenle’s the one to pull away eventually. 

“Thank you, Jisungie,” Chenle says again. He’s brighter than before, a small, but sincere smile gracing his features. He doesn’t look as scared. Jisung sighs internally. That was scary. 

“Anytime, Chenle. I’m glad you called me,” Jisung says. Chenle gives a wider smile. 

“Let’s walk back now?” Jisung says. He almost wishes he and Chenle weren’t in the same building, so that he could offer that Chenle spend the night with him because it would be too unsafe for either one of them to walk home alone. But, unfortunately, Chenle lives two doors down the hall, so it wouldn’t be logical at all to offer that. 

Chenle nods, and the two begin to make their way down the concrete path. 

It’s quiet for the first couple minutes—not awkward, but peaceful—until Chenle gently, quietly, slips his hand into Jisung’s own larger one. Jisung’s heart skips a beat. Chenle just held his hand. Chenle is still holding his hand. 

Holy shit. He’s holding Zhong Chenle’s hand. Jisung turns his head away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks that’s so strong he’s sure it’s visible in the light from the street lamps. He hears a small laugh from beside him. Chenle noticed. Fuuuuuuuck. 

They make it to the dorms without another interruption, faster than Jisung expected. Probably because he spent the entire time with mind blank, head empty, Mom’s spaghetti, Chenle’s holding his hand. Wow. Chenle’s holding his hand. 

“Do you have your key? I don’t really wanna get mine out of my bag.” Chenle asks, looking over to Jisung. Wow, Chenle has really pretty eyes. And a pretty face, Chenle is just pretty in general. Jisung’s face burns again. He looks away, grabbing his key card from his pocket with his free hand, and slipping it into the door. 

The pair make their way inside. 

They reach Jisung’s room first, standing outside the door. Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t upset, he doesn’t want to say goodnight to Chenle. Partially because he likes Chenle so much, but he’s also feeling kind of … protective? It’s a new feeling for sure. He doesn’t want anything to happen to Chenle, and after the night’s events, Jisung’s a bit shaken up. 

Judging by how tightly he’s gripping Jisung’s hand, it seems like Chenle’s pretty shaken up too. 

“Um, Jisung?” Chenle asks, timidly. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever seen Chenle so reserved. Chenle leans on him slightly. 

“I don’t want to go back to my room,” he whispers. Jisung looks at him in surprise. Is he going to suggest what Jisung thinks he’s going to suggest? Unless Jisung needs to suggest it. 

“Um, well, I mean, you could always …” he trails off as Chenle fixes him with a stare. Jisung gulps. “You could stay with me, if you’d like, but I only have one bed.” 

Chenle’s entire face lights up, eyes scrunching, cute, catlike whiskers appearing on his cheeks as he smiles greatly. 

“I’d love that, Jisungie!!” Chenle exclaims, squeezing his hand. Jisung fumbles with his key, pressing it into the door and unlocking it, letting them into the dorm room. 

“Uh, um, do you want to grab pajamas?” Jisung stutters out. Chenle is in his dorm. Chenle. In his dorm. Holy fuck. 

Chenle nods, quickly disappearing through the door. Jisung takes advantage of his absence to change into his own pair of pjs. He elects to sleep with a shirt on tonight. 

A knock on the door. “Come in!” Jisung calls. 

Chenle opens the door and pokes his head in, a smile on his face, before stepping in completely. 

Jisung wants to cry, Chenle’s wearing fluffy ducky pajamas and a too-big blue cotton shirt, exposing his collar bones. He looks so cute that Jisung just wants to fluff his hair and hold him close and boop his nose and kiss his forehead and shit, Jisung’s in deep. 

All of this makes him a mess, how is he supposed to. Share? Bed? 

“You’re, uh, you’re okay with sharing a bed?” He asks, voice shaky. Is he really about to share a bed with his crush? 

Chenle shrugs. “If you’re good with it.” He looks up at Jisung. There’s a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Besides, you seem pretty cuddly.” A smirk grows on Chenle’s face, as the older winks at Jisung. 

Jisung has died. His soul ascends as his cheeks burst aflame. That was not just flirting, that was  _ flirting _ . That was like, supreme flirting, ultra flirting, Chenle implying they’re going to cuddle?? On fucking god? 

“Yeah, yeah I’m,” he coughs, “I’m good with it.” 

“Great!” Chenle beams. He takes Jisung's hand and pulls him to the bed, turning out the lights. 

Jisung climbs in first, scooting over to the wall. Chenle follows. 

They stare at each other awkwardly at first. Jisung is frozen. He’s so tense. Chenle is in his bed. 

“Jisung, relax,” Chenle says, quietly, giving him a soft smile. Jisung feels his heartbeat both speed up and slow down. It’s just Chenle, he’s safe. Just Chenle, who Jisung definitely has a crush on and definitely finds cute. 

Chenle reaches out next, taking Jisung’s hand and pulling Jisung towards him. 

“Okay, Jisungie, you put your arms here.” He wraps Jisung’s arms around his waist, then wraps his own around Jisung, scooching forward to bury his face in Jisung’s chest. 

“Comfy?” Chenle asks, voice muffled. 

Jisung lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. But what he is still holding, is Chenle. He takes a minute to calm himself, focusing on his breathing. Slowly, he tightens his hold on Chenle, pulling him closer and closing his eyes. 

“Very.” He smiles. Chenle squeezes him gently. 

“Goodnight, Jisungie.” 

“Goodnight, Chenle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha ... dramatic chapter?   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t until the sun rises that Jisung realizes Chenle finally called him by his first name. When he does, his heart skips a beat. 
> 
> Then he realizes he’s currently in bed with Chenle in his arms, his face still buried in Jisung’s chest, breathing softly. 
> 
> Jisung couldn't be happier.

It isn’t until the sun rises that Jisung realizes Chenle finally called him by his first name. When he does, his heart skips a beat. 

Then he realizes he’s currently in bed with Chenle in his arms, his face still buried in Jisung’s chest, breathing softly. 

He looks down. He can see the side of Chenle’s face. Chenle looks so peaceful like this, a stark contrast to the usually loud and excited boy. His cheeks are squished against Jisung’s chest. Jisung just wants to pinch them or give them a kiss. Chenle’s eyelashes are much longer than Jisung realized, as they flutter on his cheeks. Jisung tries his best not to, but he can’t help but steal a glance at Chenle’s lips. They look really, really soft and plush, also squished against Jisung. 

Cautiously, Jisung brings up a hand and brushes it against the hair resting on Chenle’s forehead. His hair is soft, despite being bleached, and just as fluffy has Jisung expected. Jisung knows he really shouldn't be gently playing with Chenle’s hair while he’s asleep but it’s just so soft!!

Chenle shifts and Jisung freezes, hand hovering over Chenle’s head. Chenle mumbles something and buries his face in Jisung’s chest further. 

“What?” 

“I said don’t stop that, dummy,” Chenle brings his head up slightly to speak, making brief eye contact with Jisung, with mostly closed eyes. He gives Jisung a sleepy smile, then drops his head back down as he tightens his hold around Jisung’s waist. 

Jisung’s cheeks burn. Chenle just told him to continue playing with his hair. Jisung is the luckiest person in the world. 

He definitely isn’t going to deny Chenle’s request, bringing his hand back up and continuing to run his fingers through Chenle’s hair. The latter hums contentedly. 

Jisung feels the most at peace that he has in a long time, just so long as he ignores his rapidly beating heart. 

Until some dickwad interrupts their nice relaxing time. 

“Park Jisung! Did you forget we had plans??” Lee Donghyuck’s shrill voice bleeds through the door of his dorm. 

Jisung has never hated his hyung more than he does in that exact moment. Chenle shifts from his chest, looking up at Jisung. 

“Jisungie?” He asks, a confused pout on his face. It’s quite possibly the cutest thing Jisung has ever seen. Cuter than the cutest cat, or cuter than a duckling. Oh, Jisung is so whipped. 

“Jisung! Helloo?” Donghyuck calls again. Jisung groans. He has got to be kidding. What is Donghyuck even doing up so early? Donghyuck is never awake before noon. 

Unless. Wait. Shit. 

Jisung reaches over for his phone, checking the time. 12:45. Holy shit. 

“Oh my shit,” Jisung whispers, placing his phone back down. This elicits a giggle from Chenle, who seems to be much more conscious than before. 

“Good morning, Sungie,” Chenle says, smiling at him, unraveling his arms from Jisung to push himself up. At the sight of Chenle hovering over him, Jisung feels his cheeks tinge pink. 

“Jisung, I have a key. I will break in there!” Donghyuck threatens loudly again. 

“Give him a couple minutes, Donghyuck hyung!” Chenle calls, through Jisung’s silence. 

Donghyuck doesn’t respond at first, giving Chenle time to shift off Jisung and help pull the other boy into a sitting position, lacing his fingers with Jisung’s. 

“Chenle’s there?” Donghyuck finally calls back. 

“I, uh yeah, yeah, hyung,” Jisung responds. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything. 

Chenle takes his silence for more time. “I brought a change of clothes, but I can just head back to my place to change if you want.” Jisung has no idea what to say to that. 

“Uh, no, no it’s, it’s fine, we can just, yeah, we, yeah, both turn around? Yes?” Jisung painfully gets out. He cringes at himself internally, and he’s pretty sure Donghyuck is outside the room, face-palming. 

The two change, and just as they finish Donghyuck knocks on the door again. 

This time, finally, Jisung opens it. 

“You, sir, have some explaining to do,” Donghyuck says sternly, grabbing Jisung’s wrist. 

“It’s lovely to see you, Chenle. I hope you’re doing well,” Donghyuck says to the older boy. Chenle gives him a blinding smile, slipping his sneakers on. 

“See you two,” he says, giving a wave. Jisung waves back, smiling quickly before Donghyuck drags him away. 

Donghyuck drags Jisung out the door, down the staircase, and out the dorm onto the sidewalk. 

“Park Jisung! What on earth was that!” Donghyuck hisses, letting go of Jisung’s wrist to gesture wildly. 

“It’s not what you think, hyung, I promise,” Jisung reassures. He worried that Donghyuck's mind has jumped to the worst. He shudders at the thought. 

“It better not be! You’re like a fetus!” Donghyuck says loudly. 

“Hyung! I’m eighteen,” Jisung whines. Donghyuck always treats him like a baby. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve known you since you were twelve so I’m gonna act like it,” Donghyuck says, nudging him. Jisung stumbles slightly. 

“He called me last night—” 

“Cuuute.” 

“Shut up. He called me last night, crying, because someone was following him and he needed help.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at that. “Seriously?” He asks, voice hushed. 

Jisung nods. He’s tried not to think much about the event, what could have gone wrong. So much could have gone wrong. 

He shakes away the thoughts. 

“So I went out there and there was some really sketchy-looking dude following him so I told him to back off—” 

“No way, you stood up against some stranger?” Donghyuck looks shocked. 

Jisung rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Haha yeah, I’m not sure where it came from,” Jisung says honestly. 

Donghyuck looks delighted. He throws an arm around Jisung’s shoulder and exclaims, “I’m so proud of you, Jisungie! That’s amazing! You normally would never have done that!” Jisung’s cheeks burn.

“I just had to, hyung, the guy looked really scary and I was so focused on protecting Chenle that it just slipped out.” 

Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows. “That’s because you loooove him.” 

Heat spreads across his face. “Hyung, shut up, I don’t.”

“Yes, you doo.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Oh please, Jisungie, quit denying it, you at least like him.” 

“Hyung! Don’t say that so loud, you already know the answer to that.” 

Snickering, Donghyuck finally lets it go, nudging Jisung yet again with his shoulder and throwing him a wink. 

“That still doesn’t explain why he was in your room, though, did you two share a bed?”

Oh, god. “Uh, yea, yeah we did,” he splutters. Donghyuck gives him the most suggestive look he has seen and god he wants to punch his hyung so hard. 

Instead he just shoves him into a bush. 

But, of course, because he’s Donghyuck, he bounces right back up. 

“Did you cuddle?” 

“Yes.” Jisung says very, very quietly. 

“I can’t hear you,” Donghyuck teases. 

Good god, why is his hyung like this? Does he ever shut up? 

“I said yes.” 

“What was that, Jisungie?” Donghyuck’s voice is full of mischief. 

“Hyung,” Jisung whines, “you know what I said, yes, we cuddled, no, we didn’t spoon, before you ask.” 

Donghyuck cackles to himself. 

“I can’t believe my baby’s got game!” 

Jisung groans. “Hyung, please shut up.” 

Donghyuck simply throws an arm around him again. “This is what I’m here for, Sungie, who else would tease you relentlessly about your crush on a boy if not for your beloved Donghyuckie hyung.” 

Jisung doesn't have any response to that. He simply sighs and leans into Donghyuck’s touch. There’s no way he’s telling him that Chenle initiated it all. He’s positive that if he does, then he’ll never hear the end of it. That being said, Donghyuck has probably already put two and two together. 

They had planned a cafe meeting, Donghyuck agreeing that he’d stop by the bakery and pick up some goodies and pay for some sandwiches before he picked Jisung up at noon. Donghyuck has a job, while Jisung does not. That’s why Jisung wasn’t to pick up the food. The agreement was that Jisung would pay next time they went to the cafe for brunch. It was good enough for him. Usually they would meet and have a picnic, but it was starting to get too cold in the chilly, November weather. 

“Oh, by the way, I invited Renjun too, is that good with you? I need to tell you two something.” 

Jisung shrugs. Renjun is cool enough, so he doesn’t really care. Renjun is a lot like Donghyuck, they’re both snarky, sassy, and hold no mercy. The only difference being: Renjun is close with Chenle, which is slightly intimidating. He’s like the crush’s older brother.

Renjun, it turns out, paid for half the snacks as well, meaning Jisung has just been snaked into paying for an entire brunch when Donghyuck is only paying for half a lunch. You know how stinky that is? Very stinky. 

Renjun joins them about 5 minutes after they reach the cafe. He greets Jisung kindly before laying out the blanket and taking a seat, while Donghyuck begins to procure sandwiches from the bag he’d been carrying the entire time. 

“So, Donghyuck, what is it you wanted to tell me?” Renjun asks once they’re all situated with their sandwiches, sitting around the small, circular table in the corner. From the table, Jisung can see the booth that he and Chenle always sit at.

Donghyuck lets out a great sigh. He briefly looks crestfallen. 

Suddenly, Jisung’s not sure if he wants to hear what’s coming. 

“Mark and I broke up.” 

Jisung’s jaw drops. “You’re kidding, why?” 

Renjun doesn’t look as surprised. 

Donghyuck sighs. “Jisung, you saw us, we were fighting at every available opportunity. We still love each other, yeah, but it wasn’t healthy.” 

Jisung frowns. “But if you love each other, can’t it work out?” 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Maybe we’ll try again another time but … for now we’re leaving things as is.” 

Jisung doesn’t like this very much. 

“It’s okay, Jisung, it was for the best. Sometimes even when we like or love people, it’s better to wait for the right time.” 

Jisung hums. 

“I’m surprised, you gave good advice once again.” 

Donghyuck smacks him, and the three boys dissolve into laughter. 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still don’t get why you won’t just confess,” Donghyuck says, throwing a piece of popcorn at Jisung. 
> 
> They’re at Donghyuck’s dorm. Donghyuck’s roommate is out with a friend, which leaves them with the dorm to themselves.
> 
> Jisung sighs. “I told you, hyung, I don’t want to ruin my friendship with him.”

“I still don’t get why you won’t just confess,” Donghyuck says, throwing a piece of popcorn at Jisung. 

They’re at Donghyuck’s dorm. Donghyuck’s roommate is out with a friend, which leaves them with the dorm to themselves. 

Jisung sighs. “I told you, hyung, I don’t want to ruin my friendship with him.” 

“That’s bullshit! Chenle’s one of the most understanding people I’ve met, he wouldn’t run away or hate you,” Donghyuck scoffs. Jisung grabs another handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth. 

Jisung groans. “Come on, hyung, you know it’s not that easy.” 

“It is that easy. You walk up, you tell him, ‘oh, Chenle, you’ve stolen my heart, I’m in love with you, mwah’, and then you walk away,” Donghyuck says, raising his voice up an octave to imitate Jisung. 

It takes every ounce of willpower not to dump the bowl of popcorn on his head. 

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” 

“I said shut up!” God, Donghyuck really gets on his nerves sometimes. If he wasn’t his only friend, Jisung just straight up wouldn’t talk to him. 

“What’s the real reason, Sung?” Donghyuck throws another piece of popcorn at him. 

Jisung sighs. Time for the truth, he guesses. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship.” 

“Awwwwww,” Donghyuck coos, rolling off the bed to pinch Jisung’s cheeks. “How cute!!” 

“Hyung! Shut up!” 

“Elaborate, though,” Donghyuck says, waving his hand around. He shifts to sit criss-cross applesauce on the rug facing Jisung. 

“I’m just,” Jisung shifts uncomfortably. “I’m not really ready. I’ve never been in a relationship, I’ve haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” His shoulders slump. How lame is that? He’s eighteen and he’s never even kissed someone. If he were to guess, Donghyuck had his first kiss when he was twelve. 

“You know, Jisung, I had my first kiss when I was twelve.” 

You have got to be fucking kidding me, Jisung thinks. He can’t help but facepalm. 

“Hey, hey, let me finish with my poetic message.” 

Removing his face from his hand, Jisung looks back up at his idiot hyung. 

“It was with Renjun.” 

Jisung’s jaw drops. 

“No fucking way.” 

“Yep, we were having a sleepover and Renjun and I looked at each other and boom, we just kissed.” Donghyuck sighs, staring off at Jisung’s ceiling reminiscently. 

“How was it?” Jisung asks, hooked on the story. 

“Absolutely horrible, we both decided to never do it again.” 

Jisung snorts. Of course, leave it to Donghyuck to have a first kiss story like  _ that. _

“My point is, it isn’t pathetic that you haven’t had your first kiss, because at least your first kiss story isn’t something like that,” Donghyuck says in his fake philosopher voice. 

“Hyung, that was horrible,” Jisung deadpans. 

“Jisungie! You’re supposed to commend me for my wisdom, not condemn me for my idiocy!” He whacks Jisung in the arm twice. 

“Ow! Hyung! Cut it out!” Jisung exclaims, pushing his hyung away. 

“You’ve just—had better bits of advice,” Jisung says, trying to deliver his point in a more gentle way. 

Donghyuck sighs. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. The point is, nobody cares that you haven’t had your first kiss yet, Jisung.” 

“Sure, you might get teased for it, but in the long run, a lot of us wasted our first kisses. You still get to save yours for your first special someone.” 

Jisung’s face burns at the prospect of his own special someone, as his mind, unhelpfully, provides the image of Chenle’s smiling face. 

“You’re thinking about Chenle, aren’t you,” Donghyuck says, a slick grin on his face. 

Jisung dumps the popcorn bowl on his head just as Renjun walks into the dorm. 

“Oh shit. He deserved it!” Jisung exclaims, jumping to his feet and brushing popcorn off his pants. 

Renjun doesn’t say anything, just sighing and walking over to get the dustpan from the corner.

“I’m sure he did deserve it. Don’t worry Jisung, I’m not upset with you,” Renjun reassures, reaching up to pat Jisung’s head. Jisung just stands there, dumbfounded. Renjun has always been an interesting hyung. 

“So, whatcha talkin about? My cousin?” 

“Wait, Chenle’s your cousin?” Donghyuck asks, before Jisung can step in and shut him up. He really does not need another person knowing about his love life. 

Renjun lets out a laugh. “No, but now I know who you’re talking about.” 

Jisung wishes he had another popcorn bowl. 

“Hyung! Really!” Jisung hisses at Donghyuck. Donghyuck just shrugs, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to him,” Renjun says, helping Donghyuck by picking pieces of popcorn out of the rug and tossing them back in the bowl. 

The tension leaves his body. Thank goodness. He does not need Chenle knowing about this crush. 

“Just,” Renjun turns to face him, “be warned, if you hurt him, I will kill you.” A chill goes up his spine. He’s sure that Renjun is 100% serious, and he does not want to test that. He nods fearfully. 

“Anyways, I just came to grab this,” Renjun reaches into Donghyuck’s closet, pulling out a suede jacket. “It’s really started to get chilly out.”

“Goodbye, you two! Jisung Park, don’t dump another bowl of popcorn on Donghyuck’s floor.” 

Oh boy, Jisung definitely won’t be doing that again. 

“How are you not scared of him?” He turns to Donghyuck, who’s still picking popcorn out of his hair. 

“He was my first kiss, I just told you. I’ve known him longer than you’ve been alive.” 

“Hyung, I am two years younger than you!” Jisung says. This hyung, really. 

“So, Jisung,” Donghyuck says, changing the subject. 

“What are you going to do about you and Chenle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry this is a day late!!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he meets Chenle at the cafe the next day, he feels more jittery than usual. He’s not sure why. It might have been because he called Jisung by a nickname. Or because now he knows Chenle plans for Jisung to sing in their song. Either way, his hands are shaking when he walks through the door.   
> He waves upon seeing Chenle already at their booth, his drink in hand.  
> He's got this.

“ _ Jisung! You’re not going to believe the brilliant idea I just had!” _ Chenle’s excited voice comes loudy through Jisung’s headphones. 

Jisung was on his evening run when Chenle’s ringtone flooded his earbuds instead of his Red Velvet song. 

“Let’s hear it, Chenle,” Jisung replies, stopping to sit on a nearby park bench. 

“ _ Well, firstly, I think you should sing. And secondly, Renjun ge’s roommate plays the trombone! That’s the instrument we’re missing!”  _ Chenle sounds unbelievably excited. And Jisung will admit, having a trombonist play the part in their intro and chorus would be really cool. 

“That’s really cool, Chenle! What’s his friend’s name?” 

“ _ His name’s Yangyang, he’s Renjun ge’s age. He’s really loud.” _

Jisung nods, forgetting Chenle can’t see him. He can work with that. People Donghyuck’s age aren’t that scary. 

“ _ Also, hey, you ignored what I said about you singing _ .” 

“Shit.” 

“ _ Jisung Park, did you just swear? _ ” Chenle gives an exaggerated gasp. 

“You’ve heard me swear before.” Jisung fights a smile off his face. 

“ _ I can’t believe it. Jisung, age twelve, just swore _ .” 

“Chenle!” 

Chenle’s tinkling laugh sounds pretty even over his headphones. Jisung can’t help but roll his eyes fondly. 

“ _ Alright, Jisungie, I’ll let you get back to your run, you athlete.”  _

Jisung feels heat rise to his cheeks. “How did you know I was on a run?” Jisung asks, genuinely confused. 

“ _ You told me, silly, don’t you remember? On days you don’t have dance you run _ .” 

Jisung most certainly does not remember, but he nods anyway. 

“ _ Talk to you in a bit, Ji. Enjoy your dumb exercise.”  _

“Thanks, Chenle. Bye,” Jisung says, ignoring the way his heart skips a beat at the nickname. Which is most definitely new. 

When he meets Chenle at the cafe the next day, he feels more jittery than usual. He’s not sure why. It might have been because he called Jisung by a nickname. Or because now he knows Chenle plans for Jisung to sing in their song. Either way, his hands are shaking when he walks through the door. 

He waves upon seeing Chenle already at their booth, his drink in hand. Now that it’s colder, Chenle orders a caramel macchiato instead of his usual frozen sugary drink, while Jisung orders a hot chocolate. Today’s a caramel hot chocolate day. 

He settles across from Chenle silently as Chenle pulls his laptop from his bag. Chenle’s pretty, and Jisung finds himself accidentally staring at the other boy, the way the sunlight catches on his cheekbones and highlights his face. He’s so pretty. 

“Alright, Jisungie, Yangyang gave me a sample of some of his playing. Wanna listen?” Chenle asks, handing out an airpod. Jisung doesn’t even realize what he’s said. 

“Jisung?” Jisung shakes from his trance, feeling blood rise to his face. Fuck. He was caught staring, that’s embarrassing. 

“Were you staring at me?” Oh, God, Jisung wants to dig himself into a hole. 

“Uhh …” 

“I’m just teasing. Come on, let’s listen to Yangyang’s sample.” Chenle hands him the airpod again. This time Jisung accepts it, placing it in his ear. 

Yangyang is good, he won’t deny it. Like, really good. The brass tone is exactly what their song needs. 

“He’s perfect,” Jisung whispers. 

“Ouch,” Chenle says from across the table, looking affronted. Oh, fuck. Desperate to backtrack, Jisung starts to ramble. 

“Well, no, I mean, he isn’t perfect, you’re perfect, well not, but yes, I mean, you and Yangyang are both talented, and similar, except I don’t like Yangyang, but that’s not the point, you’re both good musicians, this is just what we were looking for and—” Jisung freezes. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Oh no. This is bad. Did Jisung really just say what he thinks he said? Chenle has a brilliant red blush on his cheeks, a look of shock on his face. 

Oh, God, he did. Jisung’s heart is pounding in his chest. He just accidentally confessed to Chenle. Oh my fucking god. Jisung feels panic cloud his mind as he can only form one cohesive thought. 

Run. 

So he does, he grabs his bag, throws it over his shoulder, and absolutely books it, running out of the coffee shop and in the direction of Donghyuck’s dorm, not caring if his roommate’s home. He just needs to get out. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he reaches Donghyuck’s front door, knocking rapidly. Donghyuck answers quickly, almost as if he was expecting him. 

“Hyung,” Jisung cries.

“I fucked up, I really fucked up, I fucked up so bad.” There are tears fully streaming down his face. He shakes his head vehemently. 

“Oh, Jisung,” Donghyuck says, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him. “Let’s sit.” 

He leads Jisung to his bed by the small of his back, pressing gently. Jisung is a sobbing mess by the time he sits, nose runny and cheeks wet. Donghyuck hands Jisung a tissue to blow his nose, which he does. 

“What happened? Renjun rushed out of here just now saying something about Chenle but I didn’t know it involved you.” 

At the mention of Chenle’s name Jisung only cries harder, burying his face in his hands. 

“I confessed.” He says. 

“But I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, I didn’t want to, I swear, I was just trying to fix something wrong I said and it came out and he looked so surprised that I just ran.” He sniffles, his sobs slowing down. 

Donghyuck rubs his back gently, continually handing him tissues, finally conceding to wipe the tears off the boy’s cheeks himself when all Jisung does with the tissues is hold them tightly in his hands. 

“Jisungie, I’m sure you didn’t fuck things up permanently. You didn’t stay to see Chenle’s reaction?” 

Jisung shakes his head. “I couldn’t, hyung, I panicked.” 

“Then you have no idea how he could feel about it,” Donghyuck says soothingly. 

Jisung drops his head onto Donghyuck’s shoulder, sniffling quietly. 

“What if I ruined everything?” Jisung asks, voice small. Donghyuck pulls the boy into a hug, holding Jisung tight. 

“Don’t worry, Sungie, things always work out in the end.” 

* * * 

“Renjun ge, I think Jisung just confessed to me, but I think it was an accident because he looked terrified and ran away.” 

“ _ I’m sorry, what?” _ Renjun’s surprised voice comes through the phone. 

Chenle sighs. “Please just come to the cafe.” He hangs up. 

It wasn’t unexpected. Chenle would be lying if he said he hasn’t had some suspicions about Jisung’s feelings, given the number of blushes per hour they spent together. But he’s been hoping that wasn’t the case. 

Renjun appears in minutes, hair wind blown and concern on his face. Chenle waves him over from his booth. 

“Chenle, what you said, um—” 

“Just sit, ge.” 

Renjun takes a seat across from him, motioning with his hands for Chenle to talk. 

“Well, we were just talking, and he said Yangyang was perfect—” Renjun snorts, “and then I pretended to be offended and then Jisung rambled how I was also perfect—it was kinda cute, actually—and in doing so he confessed, then he just ran.” 

“Wow,” Renjun says, “that’s a lot.” 

They sit in silence for a moment. “I’m gonna go get a drink,” Renjun says, standing and walking over to the counter. 

Chenle sighs, dropping his head onto the table. God, he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Hey, get your big head off the table. I need to put my drink down.” Renjun flicks his forehead. 

“Ow! Hey!” Chenle whines, rubbing his forehead. 

Renjun fixes him with an oddly intense stare. “What are you gonna do? Are you ready for a relationship?” 

Chenle chews at his bottom lip. He really isn’t, but he really likes Jisung. 

“I’m not sure, after … the other guy, um, I don’t know if I am ready.” Chenle says, looking down at his drink and taking a long sip. 

Renjun sighs. “Head up, Chenle,” he gently lifts Chenle’s chin with his fingers, smiling at him warmly. Chenle gives a weak smile back. 

“I really like him, ge, I really really like him.” Chenle whispers. 

Renjun just continues to smile. “Then maybe you should try giving it a chance, or taking it slow. Something tells me Jisung wants to go slow as well.” He takes a sip of his drink. 

Chenle sighs, leaning his head on his hand. “I guess …” 

“And besides, if he really likes you, he’ll probably be willing to go slow. You just have to talk to him.” 

Chenle shifts uncomfortably. He hates awkward conversations. Haaaates them. They’re so stiff and stressful and overwhelming and he just hates everything about them. Jisung is already awkward and Chenle is rather unconfident in this area, so he can’t imagine how tough a conversation between the two of them would be. 

But it’s  _ Jisung _ , the harmless, cute boy who he met stuck between two washing machines. Who gets flustered easily and doesn’t like coffee and has oodles of brilliant ideas in that big head of his. Chenle feels comfortable around him, and Jisung seems like a really genuine person. Hell, he just confessed to him by accident. Chenle’s never met anyone who would do that. 

“I’ll try.” 

Renjun nods. 

“And do it in the next week, will you? I don’t want to see you upset for so long.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh ... jisungie ...  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is ready for break to end. 
> 
> It's definitely been longer than usual.

J isung is ready for break to end. 

He has spent far too much time with his parents and his dad is starting to get on his nerves. He loves his mom, don’t get him wrong, but he misses the freedom of college. And he misses the peace, and his coffee shop. 

And Chenle. Fuck. Jisung really, really misses Chenle. 

They haven’t spoken since that day at the coffee shop, confirming Jisung’s suspicions that he astronomically fucked up. 

He’s pretty sure Donghyuck is fed up with Jisung calling him and crying over break because he’s full of regrets. But every time Donghyuck just shushes him quietly, assuring him that things will work out. 

Jisung really wants to believe him, but it’s becoming harder by the day. 

Nonetheless, when Jisung packs his back on Sunday morning, he can’t help but feel hopeful for what’s to come when he goes back. Their song is due at the end of the month, so they’ll have to talk no matter what. 

And maybe, just maybe, they’ll be able to work things out. 

It isn’t like they’ve been avoiding one another, per se, they just haven’t been seeking one another out like they used to. Jisung mourns for the days when Chenle would randomly call him with ideas, or drag him for coffee after their lecture. God, he sounds so dramatic. 

He packs his bag quickly, not really caring about what ends up where, stuffing socks in with books and pens in with shirts. Man, no wonder Renjun calls him an abomination. 

His mother drives him to the train station. She kisses him on the forehead and pats his cheeks, pinching them after. 

“Be safe, sweetie, and don’t forget to call once you arrive,” His mother says, handing him his ticket. She was holding onto it so Jisung didn’t lose it. 

“Bye, Mom, love you,” he says, turning towards the check-in desk. 

“Love you, too, sweetie.” Jisung waves back to her, catching the kiss she blows to him. 

He loves his mom. So much. 

He makes it to the train safely, settling down in his seat. He places his luggage overhead and his backpack between his legs. The train is surprisingly busy, and Jisung fears the inevitable moment when someone asks to sit next to him. 

It does come, but luckily, instead of being a strange old man, a boy who looks a couple years older than Jisung sits next to him. 

“Hey,” the boy says, taking his seat and placing his bag on his lap.

Jisung gulps. “Hi.” The boy is broader than him, and he sits taller, but at least his eyes are kind so Jisung isn’t that freaked out. 

“I’m Jaemin, sophomore.” He holds his hand out for Jisung. 

“Uh, nice to meet you,” he takes Jaemin’s hand, “I’m Jisung, I’m a freshman but I was born late.” Jisung isn’t exactly sure why he included that last bit of information but he felt it was important, so now Jaemin knows he’s the baby of his grade. 

Jaemin gasps in response. “You’re especially a baby then!” 

“I’m going to adopt you. What’s your major, Jisung?” Jaemin asks. 

He just got adopted? That’s a first. 

“I’m undecided, but I’m minoring in dance,” he says timidly. Jaemin is a bit intimidating. 

But Jaemin positively lights up at Jisung’s words. 

“No way! I dance too!!” He says, excitedly, his entire face bright. 

“You should join the dance club! I run it with my …” he trails off. “I run it with a boy named Jeno.” 

That was kinda weird, but Jisung brushes it off. There’s probably just some history. 

“Maybe,” he says. Clubs aren’t really his thing. Hell, meeting new people isn’t really his thing. Jisung is painfully awkward around people, especially new, older people. 

“I’ll be there, Jisungie, you can just cling to me the whole time,” Jaemin says easily. He shrugs lightly.

“Now, let’s get to know each other more!” Jaemin claps. 

This is gonna be a long train ride. 

As they chat, Jaemin begins to grow on Jisung. Jaemin is nice, he’s a biology major and a dance minor, like Jisung. He’s the co-captain of the dance club and danced since he was young, but he had to take a break his junior year of high school because of a back injury.

Jisung also learns that Jaemin and Donghyuck are roommates, which was quite the shock. 

“Wait, so  _ you’re _ the one Donghyuck always complains about eating his cereal?” 

Jaemin laughs at that. “In my defense, good cereal is very hard to come by.” 

Jisung scoffs at that. “You just go to the store!” 

“Jisungie, I’m a college kid, I have no money. Besides, Donghyuck really has it coming sometimes.” 

That Jisung can agree with. He warms up to Jaemin quite quickly, finally leaning back in his seat and letting his muscles untense. Jaemin has a very relaxing presence. His voice is deep and calming, and Jisung almost feels safe with him. 

Their banter feels natural, and easy, as if they’ve been friends for years. 

“I do have one question for you, Jisung,” Jaemin says, after they spend a couple minutes laughing over a story Jisung told about Donghyuck in high school. 

“The first thing I thought when I saw you was that you looked heartbroken.” 

Jisung freezes. What. 

“I could see it on your face, you looked like how I’ve looked the past week.” 

Jisung feels his resolve melt. Jaemin’s also had his heart broken? 

“Uh, what?” Jisung eloquently asks. 

Jaemin sighs. “Both my crushes are dating each other,” he says solemnly, looking up. His demeanor goes from warm and loving to cold and hurt. 

Before he can stop himself, Jisung leans his head on Jaemin’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort the older boy. He doesn’t see Jaemin’s soft smile, but he doesn’t need to. 

“I really messed things up with my crush,” he mumbles. Jaemin slips his hand into Jisung’s, squeezing it gently. Jisung’s never had an older brother, but he’s starting to think this is what it would feel like. 

“I didn’t want to confess, because I wasn’t ready, but I did on accident and then I just ran.” He’s so regretful of that day. His tone is bitter. 

“We haven’t talked since. That was 3 weeks before break, I really miss him.” 

“Oh, Jisungie, you should talk to him. Were you two close?” 

Jisung nods. “He was one of my closest friends, and I don’t make friends that easily, so he was really special to me.” 

Tears well up in his eyes. God, he feels so stupid. He can’t believe he fucked things up like that. 

“Jisung ah, you really need to talk to him.” 

Jisung just shakes his head. 

“There’s no way I can, hyung. I’m too awkward.” 

“Except you never even know if he feels the same way.” Jaemin’s voice is soft. 

Jisung lifts his head from Jaemin’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. Jaemin’s eyes are sad, but there’s a glimmer in them. Jisung can’t decipher what it is. 

“There’s no way he feels the same hyung,” he huffs. “He’s all pretty and kind and bubbly and happy and charismatic and I’m just awkward, lanky Jisung.” 

Jaemin scoffs, unexpectedly. 

“Oh please, you’re far more charming than you think, and you’re adorable! How could someone not love that face?” Jaemin reaches over and pinches his cheeks. 

“Jisung, I know you don’t want to, but nothing will get fixed unless you talk to him.” 

“But what would I even say?” Jisung’s mind is spinning in circles. The prospect of talking to Chenle sends butterflies flitting around in his stomach. 

“I’m not ready for a relationship.” He looks down at the floor. 

“Jisung,” Jaemin reaches forward, tilting his head up with his hand. 

“Are you not ready? Or are you just scared?” he asks, but his tone implies he already knows the answer. His eyes are piercing. 

Jisung’s eyes widen. 

“I’m not sure,” he whispers. He is scared, he’s undoubtedly scared. But is he ready? Is he ready to be in a relationship and have someone to kiss and hold hands with and all of that?

“Come on, Jisungie, this is our stop.” Jaemin nudges Jisung out of his train of thought. Haha, train. 

They walk off the train together, emerging onto the station platform. 

“Wanna walk back together?” Jaemin asks, gesturing in the direction they need to go. Jisung nods. The campus is only about a 20-minute walk from the station, so it isn’t worth it to pay for a taxi or an uber.

“I’m telling you, Jisung, just trust hyung and talk to him. The longer you run away from him, the more it’s gonna hurt. And you two have to do that project together.” 

Jisung frowns. “Jaemin hyung, how did you know he was the one I was talking about when I told you about the project?” Jaemin just smiles. 

“You have a special sparkle in your eyes when you talk about him. He was also the boy who saved you from the washing machines,” Jaemin says knowingly. 

Jisung just stands there, jaw dropped. Is he really that whipped? 

Jaemin fondly rolls his eyes, grabbing Jisung’s sleeve. “Come on, Jisungie.” 

“You’ve got to go get your boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho introducing jaemin!! hehe
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chenle! Hurry your ass up or I’m leaving without you!” 
> 
> Ah. Chenle is so excited to get to school and not have to see his brother’s boyfriend everyday.

“Chenle! Hurry your ass up or I’m leaving without you!” 

Ah. Chenle is so excited to get to school and not have to see his brother’s boyfriend everyday. 

Ten is nice, sure, and he’s like an older brother to him. Which makes sense, considering he and Kun are engaged. 

But by God, while Kun will kindly nudge him out the door with a homemade sandwich and a kiss on the forehead, Ten will screech at him and beat his ass if he doesn’t hurry the fuck up. 

Needless to say, he prefers seeing Kun. That being said, Chenle needs love advice, and as much as Kun gives great advice, he’s very overprotective after what happened with Chenle’s previous relationship. So Chenle’s looking forward to this car ride with Ten. Kun would have driven him except he had work, so it’s just Chenle and Ten for the hour. 

Chenle grabs his bags, hurrying down the staircase and to the front door. Ten’s entirely serious about leaving without him. Kun and Ten are waiting for him at the bottom. 

“I’ll miss you, Lele. Keep in touch,” Kun says, giving him a big, warm, safe hug, then pressing a kiss to his forehead and hanging him a sandwich in a baggie with a smiley face on it. Just as predicted. The smiley is new, though, that’s probably a side effect of Kun’s teaching job. 

“I’ll let you know when I drop him off.” Ten turns to his fiancé and pecks him quickly on the lips, knowing that if they kissed any longer it would result in Chenle fake vomiting again.

And with that, the pair make their way out the door. 

Chenle doesn’t regret going to his brother’s house for Christmas instead of his parents. Purely because his parents would come home for Christmas Eve and then be gone again the entire time. Whereas Ten’s job as a choreographer and Kun’s job as a teacher give them both holiday time off. 

“So, Chenle,” Ten says, slipping behind the wheel and clicking in his seatbelt. 

“Any boys in your life?” 

Chenle holds back a groan. He knew this was coming, in fact he wanted to have this conversation, but now that it’s time …

“Come on,” Ten drawls. “Don’t act like you didn’t know I was gonna ask that, just because your brother freaks out about it doesn’t mean I will. Now come on, give me the deets.” 

“Okay firstly,” Chenle says, lifting a hand. “Never say deets again.” He points to Ten accusingly. 

“And secondly,” he exhales deeply. “It’s complicated.” 

Ten raises an eyebrow, stealing a glance at Chenle before bringing his eyes back to the road. 

“Complicated, huh.” 

They sit in silence for a while after that, Chenle knows Ten is giving him time to gather his thoughts. 

“Well, there’s this boy,” Chenle starts, cheeks heating up just at the thought of Jisung. 

Damn, Chenle really misses Jisung. 

“And I think I like him.” 

“Woop! That’s what I’m talking about!” Ten excitedly yells. He glances at Chenle again, the car stopped at a red light. 

“Now, why is it complicated.” 

“Because he confessed to me.” Chenle states, remembering the day. He regrets how he reacted. He shouldn’t have let Jisung go. 

“He confessed, damn.” Ten whistles. 

“By accident.” 

That gets a laugh from Ten. “How does someone confess by accident?” 

Chenle can’t help but chuckle. “God, I have no idea, ge, but it was adorable. He’s really cute!” 

Ten smiles softly. “You seem to really like him, what happened next?” 

Chenle’s shoulders slump and he moves to look out the window. 

“He ran away, he looked really freaked out by it.” 

“Did you go after him?”

“I wish,” Chenle drops his arm from where he was resting his elbow on the window sill. 

“We haven’t talked since,” Chenle says, dejected. 

Ten hums, eyes trained on the road. 

“It sounds like to me that he was scared.” Chenle turns to look at Ten in confusion. Jisung is very timid, but what would he be scared of? 

“Of a relationship, and it seems to me like you are too.” 

“Me? Ge, I just had a relationship.” How can he be scared of a relationship if he was just in one? 

“Yeah, and it ended really badly.” Ten’s tone is cold. 

“Chenle, I know you try to avoid thinking about it, but that boy was really horrible to you.” His tone softens. 

Chenle shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He does try not to think about it, just seeing the other’s face in his mind makes him want to cry. 

Chenle’s ex-boyfriend was toxic. He got upset when Chenle talked to his friends or even his brother. He would get mad at Chenle for no reason and say cruel things to him. 

It wasn’t until Kun finally stepped in and broke them up that Chenle was finally free of him. And even then, it hurt. 

Ten removes his right hand from the wheel to reach over and take Chenle’s, placing their hands on the center console. Ten gently rubs the back of his hand. 

“Lele, it makes perfect sense to me why you’d be scared. He was really bad to you, I’ve never seen Kun so scared before.” Ten’s voice is soft, and Chenle feels a little bit like crying. 

“You do know that’s why he’s so protective, right? Don’t think I don’t know why you’re talking to me about this.” 

Chenle leans his head back against the car seat. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Give him just a little bit longer. He’ll come around to the idea of you with someone new. And it’s also different now because he can’t meet this new boy.” 

Chenle nods, Ten does make a good point. 

“That being said, don’t be surprised if when you two start dating, Kun shows up to meet him.” 

Chenle pales at the thought, he’s pretty sure Jisung would pee himself, the boy gets so nervous. 

Ten laughs at his face. “What, you think lover boy would get nervous?” 

Ignoring the nickname, Chenle nods. “He might even pass out. He still gets flustered and nervous around me and we’ve been meeting daily for months!” 

Ten laughs again, shaking his head. “Sounds like a cute kid.” 

Chenle feels a lovesick smile grow on his face. “Yeah, he really is.” 

“That’s the look I wanna see!! Look at that smile!” Ten exclaims, excited. 

“This boy makes you happy, it’s worth a try.” Ten gives his hand a squeeze. 

“You two can take it slow, but you both seem to trust and respect each other, so I know for a fact you’ll be okay. Just trust your instincts and don’t forget to consider the other perspective.” Ten holds his hand tightly. 

Chenle nods. He can do that. 

They pull into the school parking lot before Chenle realizes how much time has passed.

“You’ve got this Lele, you better text me as soon as you two talk.” Ten says, sending him off with a hug and the ruffling of his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's chapter ten! in which we meet ten!! lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung wishes he had more time before his 8 am Music Theory class. He and Chenle stopped sitting next to each other after The Incident, so Jisung is surprised to see Chenle in the seat next to his when he walks in. His heart rate spikes. Jisung wills his hands to stop shaking as he walks up the steps to his usual seat. 
> 
> “Hi, Jisung,” Chenle says, giving him a small smile. Jisung smiles back nervously, his heart pounding in his chest. 
> 
> Fuck.

Jisung wishes he had more time before his 8:00 am Music Theory class. He and Chenle stopped sitting next to each other after The Incident, so Jisung is surprised to see Chenle in the seat next to his when he walks in. His heart rate spikes. Jisung wills his hands to stop shaking as he walks up the steps to his usual seat. 

“Hi, Jisung,” Chenle says, giving him a small smile. Jisung smiles back nervously, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Seeing Chenle so close, in person again after so long, is unreal. He forgot just how  _ pretty _ Chenle is, his pretty, sparkly eyes, bright smile, cute cheeks, and overall soft features. 

He’s knocked out of his train of thought by the professor entering the classroom, his booming voice stopping all small talk. 

Rigid, Jisung snaps back to face the front of the room, robotically taking his red notebook and pen from his bag and placing them on the desk in front of him. Chenle does the same next to him, with his trademark blue poof-ball pen. 

Usually, Jisung would sleep through his morning lecture, but Chenle’s presence next to him has him so jittery that he doesn’t think he could sleep right now if he tried, and he’s exhausted. 

About halfway through the class, his nerves begin to wear off, getting accustomed to Chenle beside him. He’s able to pretend like nothing happened in the first place. 

Jisung sets his head down on his desk and lets himself slip off into dreamland. 

He’s woken abruptly, by something poking at his left arm. Lifting his head, Jisung looks around him, startled, but he relaxes upon seeing Chenle as the culprit. 

Wait. Chenle. 

He stiffens again.

“Come on, let’s go get coffee, we need to work on the song,” Chenle says, standing. He pulls Jisung up by his hand, then lets go of said hand to put his stuff away and begin to walk down the steps. Jisung follows, stumbling over his feet. 

They walk to the cafe in silence, all Jisung can hear is the blood rush in his ears and the thumping of his heart. He wills himself to calm down but he can’t, he’s so nervous about talking with Chenle that he feels like he’s going to pass out. His head feels heavy and his hands won’t stop shaking. 

They reach the cafe too quickly. Jisung drops his stuff and immediately books it to the bathroom. 

His hands are shaking as he punches Jaemin’s number into his phone, praying he doesn’t have class. 

“ _ Jisung?”  _ Jaemin asks, voice deep from sleep. 

“Hyung, Chenle and I are at the cafe and I don’t know what to do!” He says all too fast. 

“ _ Jisung ah, you need to take deep breaths _ ,” Jaemin says. Jisung hears rustling on the other side of the phone. 

“ _ Jisung, I don’t hear you deep breathing.”  _ Jaemin chides. Jisung closes his eyes, taking a second to focus on his breath. He breathes in slowly, then exhales slowly. He does this for a couple minutes until Jaemin’s voice breaks his focus. 

_ “There you go, Sungie. Now, what did Chenle say? _ ” 

“He said we were going to work on the song, but—” 

“ _ Then you’re going to work on the song. Don’t think about the talk, just focus on the song. It’s just Chenle, he’s someone you can be comfortable around.”  _ Jaemin’s voice is calm, steady, grounding. Jisung feels his body relax as he regains more control over his limbs. 

“But hyung, we’re probably gonna talk after,” he chokes. 

_ “Then you’ll talk after and you’ll be ready for it, we talked about it, remember? There’s nothing to be afraid of.” _

Jisung wants to scoff. There’s everything to be afraid of. 

But Jaemin’s right, it’s Chenle. Jisung trusts Chenle. 

“ _ Come on, Jisung, go get him.” _ And with that, Jaemin hangs up, leaving Jisung to regain his bearings and go back. 

Taking one last deep breath, Jisung steels himself to walk out of the bathroom into the rest of the cafe. Chenle is at their usual table, sipping at his mocha, another cup across from him. Jisung’s heart swells as he realizes the other cup is for him. 

When Chenle sees him walking back, he waves, smiling brightly. Jisung waves cautiously back. Chenle raises an eyebrow at him, worry in his eyes. 

“Everything okay?” he asks, pushing Jisung’s hot chocolate towards him. Jisung nods. 

“They didn’t have cinnamon so I got you caramel, is that okay?” 

Jisung nods again, smiling. “Thank you, Chenle.” 

Chenle beams at him. “Anytime, Jisung.”

Jisung takes his seat, fiddling with his fingers. 

“So,” Chenle says, pulling his laptop from his bag and placing it on the table, “I asked Yangyang to record the sample we needed, and he did it over break and just sent it to me!”

“Great!” Jisung exclaims, as Chenle hands him an airpod. 

God, Jisung fucking missed this. 

As predicted, Yangyang’s sample is excellent. His tone is perfect, the notes are 

perfect, the rhythm is perfect, and it fits exactly with Jisung’s drum sample from earlier, and the guitar sample from Renjun’s boyfriend. 

They spend some time editing the samples and putting the track together. It’s exciting, really exciting, and all that’s left is for them to add the vocals. 

“I can’t believe we’re almost done!!” Chenle says excitedly. 

Jisung can’t help but grin widely. They’ve come so far since their first meeting. And it’s  _ their _ song.  _ Theirs _ . 

“And, um, Jisung, there’s something we need to talk about.” 

Jisung feels his blood run cold. Fuck. 

“Wait,” Jisung cuts Chenle off. “Can we go back to my dorm?” He asks, swallowing. 

He needs time to mentally prepare himself, and he really doesn’t want to cry in the middle of the coffee shop. Luckily, Chenle agrees, standing up and tossing his coffee cup out. 

The pair make small talk as they walk the fifteen minutes back to Jisung’s dorm. And for once, Jisung is thrilled he has a single. 

They make it back quicker than expected—quicker than Jisung had hoped. Of course the one time Jisung wants to walk to be longer it’s short as fuck. Jisung pushes the door open to the dorm building and makes his way upstairs, following Chenle in. 

Jisung unlocks the dorm with shaking hands, pushing the key into the lock and turning it quickly, letting them in. 

Jisung takes a seat on his bed, posture tense, gripping his knees. Chenle slips his shoes off and moves to sit next to him. 

“Jisung,” Chenle starts, but Jisung already feels completely frozen. His hands are sweaty and he’s doing all in his power to keep his breathing from going out of his control. 

“Jisung? Are you ok?” Chenle asks, he looks worried again. 

Jisung nods, gulping. “Yeah, I’m just nervous,” he chokes out. 

Chenle reaches out, taking his hand. “It’s okay, it’s just me,” Chenle says, squeezing his hand. 

Right. It’s just Chenle. Jisung does his best to remember Jaemin’s words, letting them ring in his head. Chenle is someone he can be comfortable around. 

“Jisung, I shouldn’t have let you run away,” Chenle says, looking down at his feet. 

“And I shouldn’t have run,” Jisung says in turn. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says. He’s sorry for ruining their friendship, for messing things up, for scaring Chenle off and everything. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Chenle says softly. 

“But I do! I messed up, I confessed when I didn’t mean to, I ruined everything.” 

Chenle inhales, taking a deep breath. He turns to look up at the ceiling.

“Actually, Jisung,” Chenle says, squeezing his hand really hard. 

“I like you too.” 

Wait. What.

“You what.” Jisung freezes, his mouth drops open and his eyes widen in shock. There is no way Zhong Chenle just said he likes Jisung back. No fucking way. 

“I said, I like you, too, Jisung.”

“Oh.” 

“Really?” Chenle laughs, “oh?” Jisung puffs up his cheeks. 

“But, I’ve never been in a relationship, I don’t know if I’m even ready for one,” Jisung looks back down at the ground, kicking around the fabric of his carpet. 

“That’s okay, I don’t know if I’m ready either.” Chenle says, giving Jisung a soft smile. 

Jisung pauses, “really?” 

Chenle nods. “My last relationship was really … unhealthy.” 

Jisung considers the implications of that. Was Chenle hurt? Was he manipulated? The thought of any of it sits wrong in Jisung’s stomach. Ugly and cruel. Jisung can’t even imagine anyone wanting to hurt Chenle at all, Chenle being one of the kindest, purest, sweetest people. 

“It’s okay, Jisungie,” Chenle says, leaning against him, “Kun ge, my brother, got me out of it and now I’m safe.” Jisung lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“I’m glad you’re out of it.” 

“Me too.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, basking in each other’s warmth. Jisung feels content. 

“My point is, we both need to go slow.” 

Jisung nods slowly. “Right, so now … now what?”

Chenle hums. “I’m not sure, what do you think you’re ready for?” Chenle asks, always the most considerate. 

“I think …” 

Fuck, he can’t do this.

Jisung squeezes his eyes shut. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship.” 

Jisung feels so bad. He let down Jaemin, and now he’s letting down Chenle too and fuck. He feels like crying. 

Chenle lets out a relieved sigh next to him.

“Ji, I can’t tell you how glad I am, to be honest,” Chenle says. 

Jisung snaps up to look at him, eyes flying open. A tear drips down his cheek. 

“Really?” he asks. 

“Oh, Jisungie, don’t cry,” Chenle coos, reaching up and wiping the tears off his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung cries. 

“No, no, Jisungie, I’m not ready either,” Chenle says, tone light. 

Jisung’s tears stop. “Really?” He sniffles. 

“Yes really, I was worried you’d say you were ready and I’d have to say I wasn’t.” Chenle smiles at him sadly. 

Jisung shrugs, looking down at his feet. “I’m still too scared.” 

“And I’m still not ready after my last relationship.” 

Chenle pauses. He rubs the back of Jisung’s hand. 

“We’ll take it slow, and we’ll keep communicating, okay?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung nods, dropping his head onto Chenle’s shoulder. 

Chenle laughs brightly. 

“You’re such a cutie!” He squeals. Jisung’s face burns. He turns, burying his face in the crook of Chenle’s neck and inhaling greatly. 

“You’re cuter,” he says boldly, voice muffled by Chenle’s neck. 

Chenle just hums, turning and wrapping his arms around Jisung. Jisung happily wraps his arms around Chenle as well. 

The two stay there for a while, basking in each other’s warmth. 

“C’mon, Sungie,” Chenle says, pulling away. He presses a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. 

“Let’s get some school work done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will take this opportunity to remind the homies that communication is very important <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Chenle are at the cafe again. 
> 
> Woohoo!

“Hi, Jaemin hyung,” Jisung says, taking a seat across from him at a small restaurant just off campus. 

They decided to meet for lunch, Jisung having texted him after and saying he’d rather talk to Jaemin in person about what happened. That doesn’t mean he’s any less nervous, and he almost wishes Chenle was by his side. 

Chenle is hanging out with Renjun for the day, not having seen him since the beginning of break. 

“Hi, Jisungie,” Jaemin says brightly. 

“How are you?” Jisung places his bag on the seat next to him. 

“I’m alright.” He takes a sip of his drink. 

“More importantly, how are you?” There’s a glint in Jaemin’s eye. 

Jisung shrugs. He taps his foot nervously. 

“We’re waiting, we both weren’t ready.” 

Jaemin smiles at him. “That’s good. I’m glad you two were on the same page.”

“Me too, hyung.” He relaxes in his seat. 

The rest of their lunch goes very nicely. Jisung has grown to like Jaemin, a lot. He’s like an older brother than him. He’s kinder than Donghyuck, too, that’s for sure. He guesses in that case, realistically, Donghyuck is more older brotherly. 

Jaemin is an only child, he learns, and always wanted a sibling. Jisung has a hunch that’s why he dotes on him so much, despite only knowing him for a day and a half. 

Donghyuck ends up crashing their lunch halfway through, slipping into the table and promptly banging his head on it numerous times. Turns out Mark is being dumb again. Oof, to be old and in a dysfunctional kinda-relationship.

Jisung’s just in a functional almost-relationship. There’s a difference. 

Jisung allows himself to relax, hanging out with two of the best people in his life. It’s nice. 

* * * 

He and Chenle are at the cafe again. 

Chenle smiles and waves when Jisung walks in the cafe. Chenle’s already seated with two drinks in front of him. 

Jisung takes his seat as Chenle takes out his laptop. He takes a sip of his drink. Cinnamon hot chocolate, his favorite. 

Chenle is wearing a chevron-striped scarf, which he unravels from his neck, revealing a brown turtleneck. He looks so cozy. Jisung just wants to give him a big hug and hold him and— 

Yikes. 

Instead, he continues to sip at his hot chocolate. 

“So, should we just go back and forth between verses? And then overlay our voices for the chorus?” Chenle suggests, pointing at the screen. 

Jisung nods, before freezing. 

“You really want me to sing?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle nods, smiling his pretty smile. 

“Yep! I’m sure you’ll be great.” 

Jisung shakes his head quickly. “Noo, Chenle, I really can’t sing.” 

Chenle just waves his hand. “I can help you out, I really am sure you’ll be fine.” Chenle raises his drink to his lips, looking off into the cafe.

He freezes, and Jisung watches as all the blood drains from Chenle’s face. 

“Chenle? Are you ok?” 

“We need to leave, now,” Chenle says. He shakily takes his laptop, folding it and placing it in his bag. 

“Chenle, what is it?” Jisung tries to ask, but Chenle just keeps moving. He stands up, walking over to Jisung and grabbing his wrist. 

“Chenle, what a coincidence,” a deep voice says from behind Chenle. 

Chenle’s eyes widen. He sits, causing Jisung to scooch slightly back on the bench. 

Chenle looks terrified. Jisung has no idea what to do, he’s never seen Chenle look so scared before, not even that one night. 

Tentatively, Jisung reaches out and takes Chenle’s hand under the table, squeezing it gently in his own. 

The man is tall, with white hair and an eyebrow piercing. 

“What are you doing here?” Chenle asks, voice trembling. 

“Same as you, darling, I’m getting my coffee.” 

Chenle’s grip on his hand tightens. 

“Don’t call me that,” Chenle says, tone defensive. 

The other man smiles. “Last I checked you never broke up with me.” 

“Yes I did,” Chenle’s grip is iron. 

Then Jisung realizes. This is Chenle’s ex, Chenle’s asshole ex. 

What the fuck. 

“Your brother did.” He smiles slyly. 

“Then,” Chenle says. Jisung squeezes his hand, “I break up with you right now, go away.” 

Chenle looks like he’s about to cry, and god Jisung just wants to hold him. 

The other man looks surprised at Chenle’s words. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said go away.” 

Jisung squeezes his hand again, trying to send as much positivity and love as he can. 

The man laughs. “Come on Chenle, I know you miss me.” He takes a step forward. 

“He said go away,” Jisung spits. He was trying not to get involved, but he can’t help himself, not when Chenle looks so distressed. 

The man squints “And who are you.” 

“I’m his friend.” 

“Then you,” he points a finger at Jisung, “have no say, so shut up.” 

“Fuck off!” Chenle shouts suddenly. 

“Just fuck off, get out of my life, I’m done with you!” 

Both Jisung and the man stare in shock. Jisung with concern, the other with anger. 

“Fine, fuck you anyways, I never even liked you,” the man says, tone cruel. And with that, he finally walks off. 

Chenle’s shoulders tremble. He turns, burying his face in Jisung’s shoulder, taking both Jisung’s hands and holding them tightly. 

“Chenle,” Jisung says, softly, “let’s get out of here.” 

Chenle doesn’t move at first. “Chenle,” Jisung tries again. 

Chenle lifts his head. There are tear tracks on Chenle’s cheeks. Instinctively, Jisung raises his hands, cupping Chenle’s cheeks and brushing the tears off them with the pads of his thumbs. Chenle’s cheeks turn pink, and he smiles weakly. Jisung’s own cheeks redden. 

“I need to call Kun ge,” Chenle mutters as they walk out of the coffee shop. 

Jisung, with a surge of courage, slips his hand into Chenle’s. 

Chenle hums happily. 

The walk is rather quick. They reach Jisung’s dorm before he knows it. Jisung unlocks the room, pushing open the door. 

The second Jisung has slipped his shoes off, and taken a step into the apartment, he’s tackled into a hug. Chenle’s arms wrap around his waist, and his face is buried in Jisung’s shoulder. 

Surprised, Jisung rests his hands on Chenle’s back, rubbing up and down. Chenle’s shoulders shake, and Jisung realizes he would do anything to take his pain away. 

“That was so scary,” Chenle cries, voice muffled by Jisung’s shoulder. 

“You did really well, Chenle, really well,” Jisung says, resting his cheek on Chenle’s hair. 

They stay like that for a while, holding on another, until Chenle pulls away. 

“I need to call Kun ge.” 

* * *

To say Chenle was utterly terrified is an understatement. 

He wasn’t expecting to run into his ex, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to run into him with Jisung. 

Part of him is upset that Jisung had to see him so weak, so vulnerable, and he hates himself for showing that side. 

But at the same time, it made him realize how much he trusts Jisung. He’s grateful Jisung didn’t tease him, and even stood up for him. He’s also grateful he had Jisung’s arms to fall into afterwards. 

He types Kun’s number into his phone, calling him immediately. 

“Kun ge _ , _ ” Chenle says the second Kun picks up. Tears well in his eyes within seconds. 

Jisung, likely noticing his distress, takes his free hand. 

“ _ Chenle? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” _ Kun asks in Mandarin. 

_ “ _ I ran into him at the coffee shop, _ ”  _ Chenle cries. Jisung rubs soothing circles into the back of his hand. 

Kun is immediately defensive. “ _ You what?” _

“It was so scary, ge, I was so scared, but Jisung held my hand the whole time and I told him to fuck off. _ ” _

_ “Wow,”  _ Kun says. “ _ I’m really proud of you, Chenle.”  _

“But Kun ge,” Chenle switches to speak in Mandarin, so that Jisung doesn’t hear. 

“I really like Jisungie,” he says.

_ “What?”  _

Chenle had, of course, told them all about the silly boy trapped between two washing machines, and the fast friendship they formed. So Kun knows about Jisung, but only Ten knows about his crush. 

“I wasn’t going to tell you because I wasn’t ready but then this happened and I told him to fuck off! And Jisung was there the whole time, holding my hand, and he comforted me after and didn’t judge me and was so great and I really trust him and—” 

“ _ Lele, you’re rambling,”  _ Kun cuts him off. 

Chenle clears his throat, glimpsing at Jisung. Jisung is playing a game with one hand on his phone, cutely swinging his legs back and forth. 

“Ge, he’s so cute! And now I told  _ him  _ to fuck off and I feel so much better and I realized that Jisung would never be like him, ever!” 

“ _ Lele, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”  _ Kun’s tone is soft.

Chenle swallows, “I really like him, ge, and I really think he’s different.” 

Kun sighs,  _ “Can I come up next weekend to meet him?” _

Chenle shifts uncomfortably. Jisung notices, because he squeezes Chenle’s hand. 

“I dunno if we’ll be dating by then, I’ll let you know when it’s good?” Chenle suggests. 

“ _ I don’t like that answer, but alright,”  _ he agrees. 

Chenle gives a little fist pump. Jisung looks at him curiously, Chenle just smiles. In response, Jisung smiles his cute, heart shaped smile as well, causing Chenle’s heart to skip a beat. 

“ _ And Chenle?”  _

“Yes, ge?” 

“ _ I’m really proud of you.”  _

“Thanks, ge.”

Jisung squeezes his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stinky stinky ... but go chenle!!! stay safe & healthy 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is nervous. 
> 
> Very nervous. 
> 
> They’re recording today, and despite Jisung’s attempts to tell Chenle otherwise, the older is insisting that he sing. 
> 
> Shit.

Jisung is nervous. 

Very nervous. 

They’re recording today, and despite Jisung’s attempts to tell Chenle otherwise, the older is insisting that he sing. 

Jisung arrives five minutes early. He grips his backpack straps tight and rocks back and forth on his feet. 

“Jisungie, relax,” a voice says behind him. Jisung jumps, turning to see Chenle. 

He’s wearing a black-and-white-striped turtleneck and his bag is slung casually over his shoulder. He has a soft smile on his face. 

He’s a lot more prepared for this than Jisung is. And he’s mad cute. 

Chenle unlocks the studio with the key he got from their professor, letting them in. He tosses his back on the couch. Jisung winces, knowing Chenle’s laptop is in there. Jisung carefully sets his bag down.

Chenle slips a hand into his, pulling him into the booth. He shows Jisung around, telling him all of the nitty gritty details, like how close to stand to a mic, and about pop screens and feedback. 

It makes Jisung’s head spin. He has no idea how Chenle knows all of this, but it’s better than having to figure it out for himself. 

“And that’s all! Any questions?” Chenle asks cheerily. 

Jisung has numerous questions. How does he sing? What if he messes up? How is Chenle so cute? 

Jisung shakes his head. “Nope.” He smiles, trying to make it as genuine as possible. 

Chenle sighs, shaking his head. “Jisung, you’re gonna do just fine, I promise.” He squeezes Jisung’s hand. 

Jisung goes into the booth, hands shaking. He places the lyric sheet on the music stand behind the microphone. 

Chenle plays the backtrack, giving Jisung an encouraging thumbs up. 

Jisung takes a deep breath. As the chorus drops, he begins to sing. 

“Wherever I am, even in a dream. Oh, you’re the only one for me. There is no second chance, you’re my last love.” 

He finishes the verse, stepping away from the mic. 

He turns to look at Chenle to find him absolutely beaming. Chenle waves his hands rapidly, beckoning Jisung out of the booth. 

He pokes his head out shyly. 

“Jisungie!! That was great!! You have a wonderful voice!” Chenle says excitedly and all too fast. 

He pulls Jisung down into a quick hug, letting go before Jisung can even register what happened. 

Jisung smiles sheepishly, slightly overwhelmed and completely surprised. 

“Thanks, Lele,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Now go do the rest!” Chenle exclaims, shoving him back in the booth. 

The rest doesn’t go quite as smoothly. Jisung messes up his next verse two times before getting it right. Each other part takes at least one extra take, but Chenle doesn’t seem to mind, only correcting him here and there, giving tips and encouragement. 

He’s a blessing, really. 

Finally, after 30 long minutes, Jisung is done. 

He steps out of the booth to immediately collapse on the couch, exhausted from both the stress of it all and the actual singing. He needs a cough drop. 

Chenle settles down next to him, resting a hand just above his knee. 

“You okay? Jisungie?” He asks, brows furrowed slightly (and cutely). 

Jisung nods. “Just tired.” 

Chenle smiles at him, squeezing his leg gently. 

“You did really well for someone who supposedly can’t sing,” Chenle says, smile turning sly. 

Jisung pouts. “I told you I couldn’t.” 

“And you were wrong!” Chenle shoves his shoulder playfully. “You can totally sing, that was proof!” 

Jisung doesn’t say anything, content to stare at the ceiling. 

Then, he feels a very, very soft pair of lips press to his cheek. 

He turns his head the instant it leaves to find Chenle smiling at him brightly, cheeks dusted pink. Jisung’s own face is on fire. 

He wants to say something but his brain has fully short-circuited. He can only stare at Chenle in awe as the other boy walks into the booth, placing on the headphones. 

He motions for Jisung to play the track and Jisung is knocked out of his stupor. He stumbles over to the laptop, pressing the play button. 

He sits in the producer's chair, listening to the beginning of the song. 

Then he hears Chenle’s voice. 

It’s beautiful. 

Chenle’s voice is light, clear, and crisp. It’s airy but powerful. It’s perfect. 

And as Jisung’s heart beats like crazy in his chest, he realizes how much he likes Chenle. It’s in a way he’s never liked anyone before. He likes Chenle more than he likes a glass of cold water after a hot day. He likes him more than he likes winning at his phone games. He likes him more than ramen after a long day. 

Holy shit. 

Jisung wants to be in a relationship with him. Unequivocally, absolutely, he wants to date Chenle. He wants to hold his hand and go on dates. He wants to cuddle him like the other night, and have Chenle stay over at his dorm more often. He wants to kiss Chenle, on the cheeks, the nose, even on the lips. He wants to introduce Chenle to his mom, and meet Chenle’s older brother. He wants to tell Jaemin about him proudly and hold his hands in the halls. 

“Jisung? How was it?” Chenle’s voice comes through his headphones. Jisung jumps. 

“Uh, I uh,” he stutters.

Chenle rolls his eyes fondly. 

“You zoned out.” 

“I was thinking about something.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Something important, really,” Jisung insists. Chenle is very important. 

Chenle just sighs. “Listen to the recording and get back to me, dummy.” 

Jisung’s cheeks flush, but he does as Chenle says and listens to the verse. 

“It’s perfect,” he tells him. Chenle gives a blinding smile, one that takes Jisung’s breath away and makes his heart skip a beat. 

“Thanks, Jisungie,” Chenle says. He turns back to the microphone. 

“Next part!!” 

This time Jisung focuses hard, paying close attention. 

Chenle’s voice really is beautiful. Of course every take is perfect the first time. 

He finishes within the hour, slipping out of the booth and back into the studio.

They spend some time finishing up the song, going back and recording adlibs, rerecording any parts that need to be rerecorded. They take their time putting together the song, constantly getting sidetracked by conversation. 

After they finish, Chenle slings his bag back over his shoulder, slipping his hand into Jisung’s. 

“Come on, let’s go get lunch,” Chenle says. 

Jisung agrees happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go jisung!!! stay safe & healthy <3


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn’t sleep,” Chenle says slowly, cautiously. It’s very unusual. Chenle isn’t really the cautious type. 
> 
> “I was wondering if maybe I could see you?” Chenle says quietly.

When Jisung is woken up by Chenle’s ringtone, he immediately freaks out and picks up, remembering what happened last time. 

“Chenle? Is everything okay?” Jisung asks frantically. 

“Yes, Jisungie, don’t worry.” Chenle’s calm voice comes through the speakers. 

Jisung lets out a breath, relaxing back into his pillow. He sets his phone on speaker and sets it on the pillow next to his head.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Chenle says slowly, cautiously. It’s very unusual. Chenle isn’t really the cautious type. 

“I was wondering if maybe I could see you?” Chenle says quietly. 

Jisung freezes. 

“You want to see me?” He squeaks. 

Chenle giggles through the phone. “Yes, I want to see you. I’ll be outside your dorm in five.” 

Oh, Jisung has never moved so fast. He hops out of bed, slipping into a pair of loose jeans and his favorite grey hoodie. He’s just tying the laces on his shoes when there’s a knock at the door. 

Jisung yelps, quickly standing to open the door, ignoring the fact that he only has one shoe on. 

He’s greeted by a shy-looking Chenle, again, rather unusual, but it is two am and the other boy does seem tired. 

“Hi, Jisungie,” Chenle says with a small wave. 

“Your shoe.” He points down at Jisung’s socked, shoeless foot. Jisung laughs nervously, bending to finish putting on his sneaker. 

After he straightens back up he notices a blanket in Chenle’s hand, but before he can question it, Chenle takes his hand and pulls him out of his dorm. 

“I want to show you somewhere,” Chenle says, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Chenle pulls him down the hallway, opening a small door at the end of it with a key from his pocket. 

“This is what happens when the RA is friends with your cousin,” he whispers to Jisung, winking. Jisung’s cheeks flush. Chenle’s only winked at him once before, and he’s sure if he was more awake he’d have imploded a little bit. 

The door opens to reveal a staircase, which Chenle promptly pulls him up. 

Chenle opens another door at the top, and the two end up on the roof. 

“Woah,” Jisung says, looking around at the campus around them, “I’ve never been up here before.” 

Chenle just smiles. He pulls Jisung over to the far side of the roof and lets go of Jisung’s hand to lay down the blanket he brought with him. Chenle takes a seat on the blanket, patting the seat next to him for Jisung to join him. 

“It’s a new moon tonight, and the skies are clear, so it’s perfect for,” he brandishes the telescope, “stargazing!” 

Jisung stares at him in awe. He seems so innocently excited and Jisung feels emotions bubbling in his chest. 

“Let’s lie down,” Chenle says, laying back on the ground. Jisung follows suit, arms to his side. Chenle reaches out, slipping his hand into Jisung’s. 

Jisung is glad Chenle can’t hear the screaming inside his head. 

“That’s Cassiopeia,” Chenle says, pointing at the sky and drawing lines between stars with his finger. It’s shaped like a wonky W. 

“And that’s Orion’s Belt.” Jisung follows where Chenle’s finger is pointing. Unconsciously, he shifts closer to Chenle. 

Chenle continues to point out stars. There are all sorts of constellations and Jisung is very impressed with how much Chenle knows. Jisung knows the Little Dipper and the Big Dipper, but he can never find them so he really has nothing going for him. 

The stars really are beautiful. Halfway through, though, Jisung can’t help but turn his head to look at Chenle. Who, in his humble opinion, is more beautiful. 

Chenle’s really pretty, but handsome still. His eyes are bright and sparkly, and the slope of his nose is gentle. He has a relaxed look on his face as he talks, half smiling, lips upturned. His lips look soft. 

“Jisung? Did you hear anything I said?” Chenle asks, snapping Jisung out of his thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah, uh, you were talking about the stars,” Jisung stutters. 

Chenle raises an eyebrow at him. 

Jisung’s cheeks redden. “Okay, yeah, I got a little distracted.” 

“Distracted by?” Chenle has a smirk on his face, like he already knows Jisung’s answer. 

Jisung can’t help it; his gaze briefly flickers to Chenle’s lips again. They’re so close, and since the other day in the studio the thought of kissing him has been ever-present in Jisung’s mind. Because that’s what boyfriends do. That’s what Jisung wants to do. 

“You,” Jisung whispers. He wants to tell Chenle how magical it is to be under the stars with him, how much Chenle’s face lights up as he talks about them. The sparkle in his eyes that’s illuminated even more by the starlight, and how the light also illuminates the gentleness of Chenle’s face, with features so soft and so pretty, yet still sharp and handsome. 

It’s a conundrum Jisung can’t figure out. 

“Jisung,” Chenle says, sitting up. Jisung follows, scooting right next to Chenle. 

Jisung’s cheeks burn as Chenle’s gaze flits down to his lips, then back up at his eyes. 

Jisung gulps. He turns to face Chenle as Chenle turns to face him. 

Chenle drops his hand to reach up and cup Jisung’s face. 

“Would this be okay?” 

Jisung is positively trembling. “Yeah, yeah, it would.” 

Chenle smiles at him, gently brushing his thumb along Jisung’s cheekbone. It feels like Jisung’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. 

“Relax, Jisungie, it’s just me,” Chenle mutters. 

Right. Just Chenle, who Jisung has a huge crush on, but who likes him back. Who’s about to lean in and kiss him. Chenle, who Jisung is safe with. 

Jisung nods, taking a deep breath. He closes his eyes. 

Seconds later, there’s a pair of lips on his. Jisung thinks he might explode. 

Cautiously, Jisung kisses back. His shaking hands land on Chenle’s waist, holding him tight. 

They pull apart after a couple seconds. Jisung feels woozy and lightheaded. 

“That was amazing,” he breathes out, eliciting a giggle from Chenle. 

“You’re cute,” Chenle tells him, bringing him down for another kiss. 

This one is different, less tentative, cautious, scared, but more hopeful as Chenle’s lips move against his. 

Chenle pulls apart after a minute or so, leaving Jisung feeling dazed. 

“Woah,” Jisung mutters. 

Then realization hits him. He just kissed. Zhong Chenle. On the lips. Under the stars. 

That was his first kiss. He just had his first kiss under the stars. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Jisung groans, embarrassment taking over. He buries his face in the crook of Chenle’s neck, causing the older boy to laugh lightly. Chenle’s hand lands in Jisung’s hair, playing gently with the hair at the back of his neck. Jisung snakes his arms around Chenle’s waist. He holds on tight. 

“We can talk about that in the morning, cutie pie,” Chenle says, tone fond. 

Jisung just nods. 

Chenle takes his hand, pulling him up to his feet. The two make their way back down the stairs to Jisung’s dorm. 

“Hey, Jisungie?” Chenle says, after slipping into a pair of borrowed pajamas. 

“Yeah?” Jisung asks, turning. He’s trying to ignore how cute and tiny Chenle looks in his clothes. 

Chenle stands on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Jisung’s lips. 

“You’re cute,” Chenle whispers, pulling Jisung to lie down, surely to cuddle. 

Jisung feels his cheeks alight, but lying with Chenle in his arms, he doesn’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY :DDDD!!! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! stay healthy & safe !!!! 
> 
> \- fran

**Author's Note:**

> there's chapter one!!  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> i'll be updating weekly :)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
